Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week
by honoomaru
Summary: A side story of TKR. This fic will feature around some special characters: Azulana Yurai as KR Drake, Chazz 'Dark Pheonix' Leiter as KR Dark Kiva, Keitarou Mikuchi as KR New Den-O, Kiba Saame as KR Abyss, and Sha Jien as KR Orga
1. Day One

Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Rider it rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them.

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 1 - Day One**

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

_"Ore no hissatsu waza... DENSHA GIRI!" Nero yelled. His energised blade broke through the repeating scissors kick attack as Nero sliced into Teruo's side. Teruo was sent flying into Venosnaker and they tumbled into the water below. Nero looked out, and saw Teruo in human appearance, clutching his Ohja Vent Deck as he floated._

_Takato: "Here is your winner... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O LINER FORM!"_

_"That's that over and done with." Nero thought to himself as he looked to the crowd. They were cheering him like crazy. Chants of 'Ore Sanjou' were rife. Nero acknowledged them by pumping his fist into the air._

"How very uninteresting." said a man watching from outside a glass window of a electronics store. This man was Keitarou Mikuchi 20-years old. Sticking his hands in his pockets Keitarou walked off in the search of something interesting. That's when he heard a scream.

From an alley way a teenage girl came out scream. Following the girl a horde of worms came out.

"Run." Yelled a woman running to the girl. Standing in front of the girl, the woman thrust out her hand holding a grip like-device. Keitarou then heard buzzing noice he looked up to see a mechanical dragonfly. The dragonfly flew over to the woman and perched itself inside the grip.

"Henshin." The woman said

_"Henshin."_The grip repeated as honeycomb-like shapes started to surround her forming armor. Armor of a kamen rider turning the girl in to Kamen Rider Drake. Uttering a battle cry Drake charged in to the horde. Along the way in Drake fired at a worm and at any worm that got close to her as well as using a variety of dance moves as her fighting style.

"She's pretty good." Keitarou commented. "She is pretty... interesting." Keitarou finding the interesting thing he was looking for.

"Cast Off." The woman said pulling a trigger at the end of her gun.

_"Cast Off." _

The bulky armor Drake that fought the worms was replaced with a sleeker form. Drake continued to fire at the worms destroying as many as she could. The worms then regrouped together in one big group. Seeing them all together Keitarou thought _'Perfect shot'. _Drake also had the same idea as she put the wings of the dragonfly together and folded them back.

_"Rider Shooting."_ The grip said as Drake fired a concentrated ball of energy at the worms destroy them all.

"Not bad." Keitarou whispered. Keitarou then felt a weird wind and looked back. Feeling a wind whiz by him, Keitarou turned back to Drake. "Hey rider girl." Keitarou called catching Drake's attention.

_'Rider girl?' _Drake thought annoyed.

"There's a new wind coming." Keitarou warned Drake. Confusing her until the so-called 'wind' whizzed by and slashed her. The wind that slashed Drake stopped and revealed itself to be the worm's boss an imagin with a cheetah motif to it. Drake got up angry and fired at the imagin but the imagin dodged the shots on its speedy legs.

"Buzzing pest." Drake said slamming the side her belt.

"Clock up."

_"Clock up."_

Drake entered the light-speed world of clock up and followed after the imagin. What she didn't notice was... Keitarou. Keitarou watched as Drake and the Cheetah whizzed by in their light-speed world. With hands still in his pockets Keitarou followed the fight. How he was able to see the two while in clock up... who knows. Catching up to the cheetah Drake fired more shots. The cheetah dodged by jumping in to the air and landing by kicking Drake in the chest. Drake got up furious and jumped up and fired again. But the cheetah dodged again and kicked her in the chest again. Now on the floor Drake thought of what to do next. She then noticed Keitarou walking up behind the imagin.

"What are you doing get out of here!" Drake yelled to Keitarou.

Not listening Keitarou continued to walk forward. The imagin turned around catching sight of Keitarou. The imagin ran towards Keitarou with its claws ready to kill.

"Run!" Drake yelled to Keitarou to run. Still not listening Keitarou waited for the imagin to come closer. Keitarou then kicked the cheetah in the gut and followed up with a kick to the head. The cheetah stumbled back in pain from the double blows. While Drake who had finally gotten off the floor stood in awe of Keitarou. Being able to handle an imagin with just his bare hands. The imagin having enough of Keitarou charged forward wanting to kill him only to butt heads with Keitarou.

"There's your chance." Keitarou said as the imagin staggered in pain. Drake snapped out of her trance. She put her gun in its finisher position.

_"Rider Shooting."_

Firing her gun she shot the imagin in the back making it blow up.

"How very uninteresting." Keitarou said turning around about to walk off.

"Hey wait!" Drake called cancelling her transformation she ran after Keitarou and pulled on his shirt stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you mind not pulling on the shirt." Keitarou smoothed out his shirt.

"Sorry but who are you and how were you able to fight off that imagin?" The woman asked.

"Keitarou Mikuchi, and the imagin was just uninteresting... that was why it was so weak." Keitarou answered.

"Okay." The woman said confused by his answer. "I'm Azulana Yurai nice to meet you." Azulana stuck out her hand in politeness. She expected Keitarou to take her hand and shake it but instead Keitarou walked off. "Hey." Azulana said chasing after him. "If your just going to walk out on me then at least tell me why you helped me seeing how your not exactly the friendly type." Azulana asked confronting Keitarou.

"To kill time and maybe think of something interesting to do." Keitarou told Azulana. She couldn't believe it she was just helped by a laid-back idiot who had nothing better to do. But there was thing she did know. Keitarou was one strong guy maybe his power could be used in the fight against Gaia.

"Keitarou right?" Keitarou nodded. "You said you were looking for something interesting right?" Keitarou nodded again. "I think I may know something." Keitarou didn't look convinced. "But I don't think you'd interested." Now Keitarou looked curious. "I mean it has to do with the tournament, a big battle, Gaia nothing you'd find interesting." Azulana said baiting Keitarou. Keitarou looked to the side thinking of what to do next.

"Alright then lets see what you got." Keitarou said agreeing to Azulana's offer. Azulana happy that everything was happening just the way she wanted, she smiled as she led the way to the stadium where the tournament is usually held. "Wait here I'm going to get Professer Jack." Before Azulana could go Keitarou stopped her.

"Has anyone told you, you have beautiful eyes." Keitarou commented quite flirtious. Azulana gave him a scowl and threw a punch at his face. Keitarou expecting the punch ducked and slipped behind her. "I was right you do hate flirts."

"If you could figure that out then you should know better to flirt with me." Azulana said continuing to scowl then walked off to get the professer. Keitarou just shrugged and leaned against the wall. But before Keitarou could actually relax he felt a dark presence. Feeling the presence above him Keitarou ran up the stairs that led up to the audience seats of the stadium. He scanned the floor in search of the dark presence to find a man looking down at the fighting area with a machine-like bat floating right next to the man.

"The Kamen Rider Tournament." Keitarou began. "Such a boring compeitition and yet you were born because of it." Keitarou said catching the attention of the man.

"How do you know that?" The man questioned.

"I just know things. Chazz 'Dark Pheonix' Leiter or should I say clone." Keitarou said surprising Dark Pheonix.

"How much do you know? Tell me all your secrets." Dark Pheonix said raising his arm.

"Biting." The mechanical bat called Kivat said biting in to Dark Pheonix's arm making colored marks appear on Dark Pheonix's face and a belt appear around his waist.

"Henshin." Dark Pheonix turned Kivat upside down and perched him on the belt's buckle, pushing him into place. In chains the Dark Kiva armor formed around his body.

"Interesting. You mean to fight me? Very well but let's make things more interesting: If you beat me I'll tell you everything I know." Keitarou said making the fight more interesting.

"Very well." Dark Pheonix said readying himself. "Come." Dark Pheonix gestured for Keitarou to attack.

"Let me change in to something a little more comfortable." Keitarou said thrusting out his hand which held... the Drake Grip! The drake zector came flying by and perched itself inside the grip.

"Henshin."

_"Henshin."_

Transforming in to Drake, the two stared off waiting for the other to move.

* * *

"Professer Jack." Azulana called walking in to the office.

"Ah Azulana can I help you with anything." Jack asked.

"Yeah but am I interrupting something?" Azulana said as she saw Jack was already talking to somebody.

"Oh this is Kiba Saame he said he would like to volunteer in the fight against Gaia." Jack introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kiba said quite enthusiastically sticking his hand out in a friendly manner. Azulana shook his hand smiling warmly at Kiba.

"Its good to see that someone nice like you is willingly to help unlike him." Azulana said referring to Keitarou.

"Him?" Jack asked curious.

"Um yes I think I've found someone who'll be able to help against Gaia." Azulana explained.

"Really who is this person?" Jack asked somewhat excited by the news.

"His name is Keitarou Mikuchi."

"Mikuchi?" Jack scratched his chin.

"Is something wrong professer?" Azulana asked.

"No its just that name sounds familiar." Jack said trying to remember where he heard that name. "Anyways where is this Keitarou?"

"He's just outside waiting at the front of the stadium. I can introduce you to him."

"Oh please do and Kiba you come to it might be good to meet somebody who you might be working with." Jack said as Kiba stood from his chair.

"Let's go then." Kiba opened the door gesturing for the two to go first. Azulana smiled at his politeness and went first. Jack before going grabbed a silver suitcase.

* * *

"GAH!" Keitarou yelled as he was struck by the Zanvat Sword. Rolling down to the bottom of the bleachers, Keitarou got up off the floor feeling a little dizzy. "That hurt." Keitarou commented as he dusted himself off. "If it weren't for this armor I would have dodged that last hit." Keitarou pulled the trigger at the end of the gun.

"Cast off."

_"Cast off."_

"That's better." Keitarou said moving a lot better now that the heavy armor had flown off. Smirking under his helmet Keitarou pointed the gun at a random direction and fired.

"Where were you aiming? I'm right here." Dark Pheonix scoffed. Keitarou smirked under his mask again.

"I know that, that's why I aimed at you." Keitarou said confusing Dark Pheonix. Dark Pheonix then felt a painful impact on the sides of his armor. Dropping on one knee Dark Pheonix looked up to Keitarou.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt?" Keitarou mocked the fallen bird/bat.

"No I'm just tired of seeing your ugly mug." Dark Pheonix said furious that somebody could get the jump on him like that. Taking a fist-shaped fuestle from his belt and put it in Kivat's mouth to play.

_"Dogga, come."_

From his chest a dark orb flew out with a twisted version of Kiva's Dogga Hammer. Taking the hammer in hand Dark Pheonix slammed the ground creating a weak earthquake.

* * *

Azulana, Jack, and Kiba who were still walking to the front entrance felt a soft shaking.

"What was that?" Kiba alarmed by the shaking.

"It felt like a weak earthquake." Jack tried to identify what it was.

"Wait a minute." Azulana said taking pause.

"Azulana what's the matter?" Jack asked earning a shush from her. Azulana concentrated real hard and then heard gunshots.

"It can't be." Azulana said to herself as she off her bag. Going through her things she noticed the Drake Grip was gone. "Why that sneaky little."

"Azulana?" Jack asked confused.

"Quick follow me." Azulana said running up the stairs. "If we hurry maybe we can catch them in the middle of their fight." Azulana urged for them to hurry.

"Who?! Who's fighting?!" Jack questioned.

"I think we're about to find out." Kiba said hurrying after Azulana with Jack. When they were about to come up on the floor were all the noise was coming from when something crashed at their feet.

"Ow." Keitarou groaned getting up. "Wow that hammer can pack a punch." Keitarou said rubbing his head.

"Keitarou!" Azulana shouted surprised that Keitarou had transformed with her rider gear.

"Oh he Zu." Keitarou said calling Azulana by his own personal nickname.

"Don't call me 'Zu' and what the heck are you doing?!" Azulana scolded Keitarou sounding annoyed and angry.

"Fighting which I should really get back to." Keitarou ran away from the group and back to his fight.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked curious.

"Keitarou." Azulana said quite angry.

"That was Keitarou Mikuchi?" Jack said surprised. Azulana nodded. "He seems perfect for the job." Azulana looked at him like he was crazy.

Putting the hammer away Dark Pheonix took another fuestle from his belt.

_"Garuru, come." _

Taking the saber in his left, Dark Pheonix summoned the zanvat sword to his right hand. Keitarou unfazed by the sudden dual-sword style charged forward firing the grip again. Dark Pheonix slashed at the coming bullets and charged forward. The battle had now become close-combat. Dark Pheonix swiped at Keitarou with the garuru saber. Keitarou blocked with the grip. Knocking the saber away Keitarou kicked the zanvat sword out of Dark Pheonix's hands and pointed the grip at his stomach. Firing the grip at his stomach, Dark Pheonix stumbled back in major pain.

"Looks like I win. Rider Shooting." Keitarou said pointing the grip at Dark Pheonix.

"You haven't won yet!" Dark Pheonix shouted jumping to his feet running to where he dropped the Zanvat sword. Picking the sword up Dark Pheonix roared and charged at Keitarou with boths his swords at the ready. Keitarou unfazed by Dark Pheonix fired the ball of tachyon energy. Dark Pheonix slashed the ball with both swords in an X-cross shape. Upon clashing an explosion caused both to go flying in to the wall.

"We should help him there's no way he'll be able to take out Dark Kiva on his own." Kiba said thrusting a vent deck in front of him making the V-buckle appeared on his waist.

"Henshin."

Sliding the the deck in to the belt three reflections of the kamen rider armor crashed in to Kiba turning him in to Kamen Rider Abyss. Taking a card out from his deck Kiba fed to his Abyss Visor on his left arm.

_"Strike Vent."_

A sharks head then came flying on to Kiba arm. Running up to the spot where the two were battling Kiba thrust his Abyss Claw at Dark Pheonix causing a huge burst of pressurized water to strike Dark Pheonix. Keitarou furious about this walked up to Kiba and knocked him on the back of his helmet.

"What are you doing!" Keitarou scolded furious.

"Helping you." Kiba agrued.

"I don't need help, this is my fight." Keitarou argued back. Recovering from the blast of water Dark Pheonix took a dolphin shaped fuestle from his belt.

_"Basshaa, come."_

Taking the Basshaa Magnum in hand Dark Pheonix took aim and fired at the two preoccupied riders. Taking the hits the two fell to the floor in pain.

"Professor the two need help! Is there anything we can do? What's in the case? Maybe that could help us." Azulana frantic in helping the two but more in helping Kiba than Keitarou.

"A rider belt but neither of us can use the belt only somebody under strict training from somebody like me can they use the belt." Jack explained. Upon hearing this Keitarou had gotten an idea. Getting up off of the floor Keitarou slapped the side of his belt.

"Clock Up."

_"Clock Up."_

Entering clock up Keitarou disappeared from the normal human eye. Dark Pheonix now seeing his opponent disappeared he became furious.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Dark Pheonix shouted firing the magnum at random places on the field. Kiba had also gotten off the floor scanning the battle ground in search of Keitarou. Jack and Azulana also searched for Keitarou until Azulana was literally swept off her feet and taken to the same spot Keitarou had stood.

_"Clock Over." _

Keitarou came in to view as he was standing next to Azulana.

"What are you doing?!" Azulana said punching Keitarou in the shoulder.

"Nothing." Keitarou said ignoring the punch. "We'll have to finish this fight later, considering its time to go." Keitarou said confusing Dark Pheonix.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dark Pheonix demanding an answer. Keitarou ignoring Dark Pheonix's question put the drake's wings together.

"Rider Shooting."

_"Rider Shooting."_

With the tachyon energy building on the tip of the gun, Dark Pheonix readied himself. Though Keitarou unexpectedly pointed the gun at the roof and fired. Surprising everyone, Keitarou surprised everyone again when he pushed Azulana over the edge of the stadium. Keitarou ran up to the stunned Dark Pheonix and pulled him over the staduim edge together with himself. Confused about what was happening Kiba dodged a piece of falling debris by unconsciously jumping over edge following Keitarou and the rest.

"Azulana! Kiba!" Jack screamed worried as he ran over to the edge. Only to find surprise again seeing that nobody had gone splat on the ground. "Where?" Jack questioned.

* * *

"What the heck you big jerk!" Azulana screamed at Keitarou. "If it weren't for this train catching us we would have died!" Azulana screamed and scolded at the same time.

"That's right and by the way what is this train anyways?" Kiba backing up Azulana and asking his question.

"This my good friend is the NEW Denliner." Keitarou explained.

"You mean the same type of Denliner that Nero Samson travels in as Den-O?" Kiba asked again.

"Yes but this is the new version of the denliner." Keitarou explained further taking seat on one of the cozy seats.

"Okay so you know where we are but why did you bring us along? And more importantly why did you bring him?" Azulana questioned pointed to Dark Pheonix. Dark Pheonix scoffed as he took a seat away from the three.

"That person is Chazz Leiter or as he rather be called 'Dark Pheonix'. I took him along because we still have to finish our fight. I also brought you along Azulana was so I could return your Drake Grip, as for him." Keitarou pointed to Kiba who pointed to himself. "He just followed us himself."

"I'm Kiba Saame nice to meet you." Kiba said introducing himself with a smile.

"If that's it then return my grip like you said." Azulana said sticking out her hand. Keitarou took out the grip and handed it back to Azulana.

"I bet you wish to beat on me correct?" Keitarou said.

"After what happened today hell yeah." Azulana agreed.

"Would you mind doing tomorrow because I'm quite tired." Keitarou yawned and fell asleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me now." Azulana said violently shaking Keitarou. "Hey Dark Pheonix or whatever your name is help me wake him." Azulana turned to Dark Pheonix to only find he had also fallen asleep. Azulana groaned to see that not everything went as she had planned for today.

"Coffee." Kiba randomly offered holding a cup for her.

"Where did you get the coffee?" Azulana asked.

"This stand here is full of coffee ingredients." Kiba said showing Azulana. That's when the door opened to reveal a blue imagin resembling Momotaros. Both Azulana and Kiba gave confused looks on who this imagin was.

* * *

Honoomaru: Well that's chapter one I hope you enjoyed and please review. And be ready for the next chapter as the shocking truth on Keitarou is revealed. Next time on Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week. And to Meldious Flurry: I'm not sure if I protrayed Azulana right if I didn't protray her right then PM and I'll fix somehow.


	2. Day Two

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Riderit rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them.**

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 2 - Day Two**

Waking up to a new day Keitarou stretched as he smelled coffee being made.

"Who's making coffee?" Keitarou wondered.

"Me." Kiba answered as he was stirring a cup.

"Cool mind making me one?" Keitarou asked.

"Sure but wait a moment I'm still making Azulana's." Kiba said as he finished stirring and walked over to where Azulana sat. Handing her coffee Azulana thanked Kiba who smiled in return. Walking back to the stand Kiba went to making Keitarou's coffee.

"It looks like you've gotten used to living in a time-traveling train." Keitarou joking with Azulana who just frowned.

"And who's fault would that be?" Azulana referred to Keitarou who just shrugged.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" Keitarou asked taking a seat next to her. Azulana just sipped her drink.

"Nothing much. Kiba over there basically became the caterer of the train. Dark Phoenix hasn't said a peep. And we have a friendly imagin on board." Azulana explained everything.

"Imagin?" Keitarou questioned confused.

"She means me." said a voice. Keitarou looked to the door to find a blue imagin that looked similar to Momotaros.

"Keitarou this is Teddy the caretaker of the train." Azulana said introducing Keitarou to Teddy.

"Hello." Keitarou greeted.

"Hello, you must be my new master." Teddy said bowing. Azulana sipped her drink confused.

"Master?"

"Oh so you know." Keitarou looked as if he knew what was going on.

"Yes I do why do you think the Denliner came by to pick you up." Teddy told Keitarou.

"Can somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" Azulana demanded.

"Its a bit complicated I'll tell you later." Keitarou said getting up from his seat. "Hey Kiba where's my coffee?" Walking over to the stand Keitarou leaned on the stand watching Kiba stir his drink.

"Just hold on a moment I'm almost done." Kiba said making Keitarou wait. "Keitarou do you mind if I add something to the coffee?"

"No go ahead it'll make the drink more interesting." Keitarou gave a playfully warm smile. Kiba smiled happily as he ducked down to the selves in the stand. Coming back up Kiba had two spray cans in his hands. Shaking them he put them over the coffee and sprayed a blue and white cream.

"Done." Kiba said putting the cans away. Handing the drink to Keitarou, he looked down to see that Kiba had a sprayed the pattern of the Denliner.

"Wow that's very artistic Kiba." Keitarou complimented Kiba. Kiba just smiled happily.

"Hey let me see." Azulana asked. Keitarou showed what Kiba had sprayed and she was impressed. "Very nice I'm impressed." Kiba just continued to smile happily.

"You should make one for Dark Phoenix." Keitarou suggested but the Azulana and Kiba weren't too keen on the idea.

"Keitarou are you sure we should be nice to this guy after all he tired to kill you." Azulana said remembering yesterday.

"Don't worry about him, he's just like you or me." Keitarou reassured. "But more me than you, trust me." Keitarou pointed out.

"But Keitarou he doesn't exactly look like a nice guy." Kiba also not sure about Keitarou's suggestion.

"Guys." Keitarou having enough of the doubts. "I don't know if you know this, but Dark Phoenix is a clone of Phoenix, Kamen Rider Kiva." Keitarou started to explain. "He was created by Gaia to destroy all kamen riders but after the events of the Golden Thorn incident Gaia threw him away. Now with no where to go he has no choice but to wander and just follow the mission he was given. But now he's getting emotions that he's never felt before. He's becoming his own man and he doesn't know what to do. So guys will you just cut him some slack." Keitarou explaining Dark Phoenix's situation.

"You know more than I thought." Dark Phoenix said getting up from his seat.

"So your awake."

"Yeah and Keitarou." Dark Phoenix said. "Thanks." Keitarou nodded happily.

"Here." Kiba showed his approval by handing him a coffee.

"Azulana." Keitarou turned to Azulana waiting for her opinion.

Sipping the last of her drink. Azulana sat there thinking of what to say. "Its hard to say. Being created by Gaia who thus far has created nothing but suffering and sadness I would think your just a bad guy." Dark Phoenix looked down to the floor. "But." Dark Phoenix brought his head back up to look at Azulana. "If your willing to repent for all your sins you've done while working for Gaia and walk a new path then I'll accept you." Azulana finally letting her opinion out. Dark Phoenix nodded.

"Welcome aboard." Keitarou smiled. Dark Phoenix nodded happily to find people who had accepted him.

"Try the coffee and tell me how it is." Kiba urged. Dark Phoenix looked down to the cup to see Kiba had created the pattern of the Kiva insignia. Putting the cup to his mouth Dark Phoenix drank the whole cup in a few gulps. Putting the cup down Dark Phoenix face stayed the same. "So." Kiba asked for his opinion.

"Can I have another." Dark Phoenix asked holding the cup up.

"You got it." Kiba said quite enthusiastically. Teddy who was just standing for now walked over to Kiba and helped him prepare the coffee.

"May I have a coffee as well." Said a voice. The group looked around to see the owner of the voice. Dark Phoenix looked to his shoulder to that it was Dark Kivat.

"Two it is then." Kiba said taking another cup out.

"Um Dark Phoenix who is that?" Azulana asked curious about the mechanical bat.

"This is my partner Dark Kivat." Dark Phoenix introduced Dark Kivat.

"Hello." Dark Kivat greeted.

"With his help I can transform in to my rider persona, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva." Dark Phoenix explained.

"Oh he's kind of cool." Azulana commented as Dark Kivat bowed in thanks.

"Hey Dark Phoenix." Keitarou said getting Dark Phoenix's attention. "While we're still on the topic of riders, we still have to finish our fight."

"I'm going to be the one winning today." Dark Phoenix reassured.

"I don't think so." Keitarou said ready to prove him wrong.

"Guys before you fight you might consider taking a bath." Azulana told the two, causing the two to become confused. Keitarou raised his arms and smelled his pits while Dark Phoenix just smelled one of his arms.

"We can't smell that bad. Can we?" Keitarou asked.

"Hey all I'm saying is if we're going to be living together in this train then I'm going to need my own space." Azulana said getting up from her seat and walked through the sliding doors.

"Girls there is just no point in understanding them." Keitarou said sitting down in defeat.

"She doesn't seem all that bad." Dark Phoenix commented taking a seat next to Keitarou.

"Dark Phoenix." Keitarou started. "You were just created a year ago with barely any knowledge of the outside world. So trust me when it comes to girls... experience is much better than implanted knowledge." Keitarou said putting his head. Dark Phoenix just tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

"Ah." Taryse breathed happily.

"You look happy." Phoenix said smiling at his bride-to-be.

"Well of course she'd be happy master, you guys made it to the final sixteen." Kivat said flying around Phoenix's head.

"What Kivat had said." Taryse said latching her arms with his.

"Yeah it does feel great to be in the final sixteen, eh Nero." Phoenix turned to his friend and (considered) brother Nero Samson.

"Yeah but it would feel a whole lot better if Gaia wasn't lurking around." Nero said as the others nodded.

"And let's not forget the Fallen flunkies he has." Zane said reminding the group of the fallen.

"Hey there's no point in complaining, what's done is done you can't do anything to change it." Travis told them.

"Travis has a point ya' know." Hao agreed with Travis.

"Come on lets go get some ice cream to celebrate for making the final sixteen and forget about those freaks." Jessie suggested the others nodded agreeing with the ice cream when Taryse felt her PDA vibrate.

"Hey Taryse what's the matter?" Nero asked.

"Its my PDA." Taryse said taking it out.

"Oh its probably just an announcement saying congratulations to the finalists who passed." Phoenix said telling her not to bother with it.

"You're probably right but still lets see anyways." Taryse said tapping the screen with the touch pen.

"Everyone!" Jack said frantic coming on to the screen.

"Oh hello Jack-sempai." Taryse greeted.

"Hello Taryse. Is Nero there?" Jack asked still frantic.

"Yes I'm here." Nero said taking the PDA from Taryse.

"Nero come to the stadium and bring everyone." Jack ordered and then disappeared.

"Hmm I wonder what he wants?" Taryse wondered taking back the PDA from Nero.

"Well lets go find out." Phoenix gestured in the direction of the stadium.

* * *

On Keitarou's side the three boys were coming back from a bath.

"Ah that felt nice." Keitarou said feeling refreshed with a dry towel on his head.

"Personally I'd rather take a bath by myself." Dark Phoenix told them.

"What?! Why?" Kiba said feeling slightly disheartened.

"Because you guys are a bit loud." Dark Phoenix told them.

"Dark Phoenix your just too quiet." Keitarou told him walking back in to the guest cart. "What the?" Upon walking back in they found a curtain straight down the middle.

"Oh hey guys." Azulana popped out of the curtain and greeted them. "I see you took my suggestion and took a bath."

"What the heck is all this?" Keitarou questioned.

"Living arrangements." Azulana told them. "This is my side." Azulana gestured to the curtain. "And this is your side." Azulana pointed to the side they were stading on.

"Why would you need all this space?" Keitarou asked demanding an answer.

"I'm one girl living among five guys." Azulana explained her situation.

"Five?" Keitarou inquired as he only counted Kiba, Dark Phoenix, and himself.

"Including Kivat, and Teddy." Azulana explained.

"Oh please you don't need all this space." Keitarou said about to take down the curtain.

"Yes I do." Azulana argued back stopping Keitarou. The two then continued to argue about the living arrangements.

"Those two really like to argue." Dark Phoenix commented watching the two argue.

"In my experience with humans, they tend to do that a lot." Dark Kivat said.

"Who wants coffee." Kiba randomly throwing it in there. Dark Phoenix and Dark Kivat raised their hand/wing. "Come help me Teddy." Kiba ordered as Teddy followed. Dark Phoenix and Dark Kivat went back to watching Keitarou and Azulana argue.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Dark Phoenix asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows." Kiba said mixing the coffee. "But with my experience of 'married couples' usually a long time."

"We are not like a married couple!" The two yelled together at Kiba who just shrugged in return. The two went back to arguing and Dark Phoenix with Dark Kivat went back to watching them.

* * *

"Jack-sempai." Nero called for his sempai but no answer.

"Hmm I wonder where he could be." Taryse said curious on where their sempai had gone.

"Let's go check his office." Phoenix suggested as the three led the group to Jack's office. Making it to the office Nero was about to open the door when Anakin burst through the door running out of the office.

"Whoa where's the fire bro?" Jessie asked his little brother.

"Oh guys your here, come on I'll lead you to Professor Jack." Anakin said leading the group up a flight of stairs. The group fo eight made it up the stairs to the seating area to find it in ruins.

"Man I hate to be the guy who has to clean this up." Travis said looking over the damage.

"What happened here it looks like there's been a battle." Hao said atonished by the damage.

"That's because their was." Jack said coming up the group.

"Jack-sempai what happened here?!" Taryse asked.

"A fight between Kamen Rider Drake and Kamen Rider Dark Kiva." Jack told them.

"Wait Dark Kiva... as in my clone." Phoenix asked.

"Yes. Yesterday I had scheduled appointment with a man named Kiba Saame. He had volunteered to help in the fight against Jaden as Kamen Rider Abyss." Jack explained. "That's when Azulana came in saying she had found somebody who could also help fight against Jaden. His name was Keitarou Mikuchi. We were just going to meet him when we heard a fight had broken out between the two. But the thing is Keitarou had taken Azulana's rider gear and used it to transform."

"Somebody used somebody elses gear to transform." Hao said atonished. Jack nodded.

"From the fight you can see the results." Jack gestured to the torn bleachers. "But what really confuses me is that after the fight they disappeared in to thin air." Jack said stumped at that one part.

"Disappeared? How?" Nero asked.

"I don't know." Jack said as he showed the group what he meant. "Keitarou pushed both Azulana and Phoenix's clone over the edge here with Kiba following after but as you can see there are no marks anywhere of landings." Jack said stumped.

"Wow that is strange." Jessie commented looking down to the grounds.

"Do any of the riders have the ability to fly?" Zane asked. Jack shook his head.

"No the only way I can think is if Dark Kiva had summoned Fake Doran." Jack said.

_"Hey Nerotaros." _Momo called.

"Oh Momotaros this isn't the best time." Nero told him in his head.

_"I called to say that a new NEW Den-O has come around." _

"NEW Den-O?" Nero asked confused. "I thought I was Den-O."

_"Yes but there is another Den-O like yourself complete with his own Denliner." _Momo told Nero.

"Denliner." Nero said thinking he might have figured it out. "Jack-sempai have you given away a Den-O type belt?"

"No but I had one that I was considering of giving away to Keitarou but it disappeared. Why?" Jack asked.

"I think I may have figured out how they disappeared." Nero said as everybody turned their ears to Nero.

* * *

"Another coffee." Keitarou ordered. Kiba took the empty cup and replaced it with a new full one. Taking the cup Keitarou gulped the whole thing in a few gulps.

"Keitarou get over it all you did was lose an argument with Azulana." Dark Phoenix told Keitarou.

"I know." Keitarou said in mild force. "I just need something to take my mind off the argument."

"How about that rematch." Dark Phoenix suggested.

"Alright then and we still have that bet." Keitarou said, Dark Phoenix nodded.

"What bet?" Kiba asked as he was finished with cleaning the cups.

"You'll find out Kiba." Keitarou said as the Denliner came to a stop. "Time for our rematch." Dark Phoenix nodded as they both stepped out of the train followed closely by Kiba and Teddy.

"Hey guys." Azulana called to find them gone. "Guys?" Azulana wondered where they went. Walking to the door she noticed they were prepering for their rematch. Sneaking around the two Azulana slipped to Kiba's side. "What's going on?" Azulana asked.

"Dark Phoenix and Keitarou are having their rematch from yesterday." Kiba explained.

"Does that mean he'll need my grip again?" Azulana wondered.

"Are you sure you want to do this after all last time you had her grip to fight." Dark Phoenix told Keitarou.

"Don't this time I got something of my own. Teddy." Keitarou called Teddy to his side.

"At the ready master." Teddy said.

"Fine. Dark Kivat!" Dark Phoenix called raising his arm. Dark Kivat flew off Dark Phoenix's arm and bit his arm.

"Biting."

"Henshin"

With his armor Dark Phoenix prepared himself.

"My turn." Keitarou said as he clipped a gold version of the Den-O belt on.

"Hey isn't that." Kiba commented.

"What? What is it?" Azulana asked.

"The NEW Den-O belt. It was the belt that was in the suitcase, how did he get?" Kiba wondered.

"The Phantom Theif strikes again." Azulana said giving Keitarou a nickname. Keitarou took a rider pass from his pocket and threw it like a boomerang.

"Henshin." The pass came flying back and crossed with the SetTouch.

_"Strike Form."_

The belt said as blue armor materialized on Keitarou. Keitarou had just become Kamen Rider NEW Den-O, Strike Form.

"Teddy." Keitarou snapped his fingers. Teddy jumped and shapeshifted in to a large sword with Teddy's face as the handguard. "Now how about we get started."

"Let's." Dark Phoenix agreed.

"But again lets make this a bit more interesting." Keitarou suggested. "I start a countdown. If you can survive for that amount of time then you win but if I defeat you before time ends then I win. What do you say?" Keitarou said waiting for Dark Phoenix's answer.

"I don't know whether to say if you have confidence or if your just plain cocky." Dark Phoenix said.

"I think its a little of both." Azulana whispered in Kiba's ear who nodded.

"Then we have an accord. Teddy go down from twenty." Keitarou ordered.

_"Twenty."_ Teddy started.

_"Nineteen."_

_"Eighteen."_

As the counting down started the two charged forward. Keitarou swiped at Dark Phoenix with his MacheTeddy. Dark Phoenix jumped flipping over Keitarou, Dark Phoenix tired a back-elbow strike. Keitarou ducked under the elbow and used the butt of his sword to hit Dark Phoenix in his side. Dark Phoenix stopped his attack with a kick that knocked the MacheTeddy away from Keitarou the kicked also followed up to a kick to the head. Transforming back in to his humanoid form Teddy continued to count.

_"Seventeen."_

_"Sixteen."_

_"Fifteen."_

Knocked back Keitarou shook off the hit and took out his rider pass and swiped it over the belt.

_"Full Charge."_

_"Fourteen."_

_"Thirteen."_

Shifting the energy to his leg, Keitarou prepared himself for his rider kick. Strike Spurt.

_"Twelve."_

_"Eleven."_

_"Ten."_

_"Nine."_

Dark Phoenix was not going to be out done. So he took out a fuestle from his belt and gave it to Dark Kivat to play.

_"Wake Up."_

Dark Kivat flew off the belt and fluttered around Dark Phoenix's leg charging power in to it. Raising his leg, Dark Phoenix made the effect of the Darkness Moon Break.

_"Eight."_

_"Seven."_

_"Six."_

The two launched in to the air with their legs out. Kiba, Azulana, and Teddy watched as the two attacks collided. The two colliding attacks caused a huge explosion that knocked both to the ground and back in to their civilian forms.

_"Five."_

_"Four."_

_"Three."_

_"Two."_

_"One."_

"Game Over." Azulana said as Teddy finished counting. Walking to the two Azulana brought the two to their feet and brought them inside the Denliner. Tending to their wounds Azulana had gotten out a medical kit out from the stand and went to work on the two.

"So who won?" Kiba asked.

"It's hard to say Kiba after all they were both knocked out of their transformations at the same time." Dark Kivat pointed out flying to his spot on Dark Phoenix's shoulder.

"But Keitarou said if Dark Phoenix could last for the countdown then Dark Phoenix would win." Teddy also pointed out.

"So does this mean its a tie." Kiba asked confused on who won.

"Who cares Kiba all that matters is that they've had their rematch now maybe we can all sleep fine." Azulana said spreading ointment on Dark Phoenix.

"No not yet." Keitarou said standing up. "In a tie both teams lose which means I lost our bet." Keitarou told Dark Phoenix. "I'll tell you everything." Dark Phoenix nodded.

"What? Tell what?" Kiba asked.

"Everything." Keitarou said as he walked out of the cart. Dark Phoenix stood up to follow only to be stopped by Azulana.

"I'm not done yet." Azulana said as she continued her treatments.

"But." Dark Phoenix said to get shushed by Azulana.

"He said he would tell you everything right?" Dark Phoenix nodded. "Then he'll tell you, even though he doesn't exactly have the best, or nicest qualities he doesn't seem like the type to go back on a deal." Dark Phoenix just took a breath and laid back in his seat waiting for Keitarou, Dark Kivat lay perched on Dark Phoenix's shoulder. Azulana smiled warmly and continued her treatments. Kiba along with Teddy went to making coffee. Keitarou who had disappeared to the control maintenance room. Jumping on to the bike Keitarou took control of where their next destination was going to be.

"We're coming home." Keitarou whispered as he drove the Denliner through the sands of time to the city of Skydrome. Driving the Denliner just outside the city limits he stopped the train in the forest where no one would see it. Getting off the bike Keitarou walked back in to the guest cart. "We're here." Keitarou said walking to the door.

"Here? Where?" Azulana asked as she just finished treating Dark Phoenix.

"Our home." Keitarou said confusing the group. Walking out of the door the group followed. They walked through the forest coming up upon a beat up old laboratory.

"Home?" Azulana asked Keitarou who just nodded. "You lived in this run down place." Azulana said astonished.

"Hey it was a lot better twelve years ago." Keitarou said walking in to the run down laboratory. The group followed Keitarou inside curious on what they would find. Going through the place they found test tubes, broken machines, wires all over the floor, and some ceiling lights hanging from the roof.

"You sure got yourself one heck of a place Keitarou." Azulana said astonished on how messy the place was. Keitarou just looked over the place getting a sense of nostalgia.

"Hey this door is locked." Keitarou looked over to see Kiba trying to open a door. Keitarou walked over to Kiba and gestured for him to stand back. Curious Dark Phoenix and Azulana walked over to see what Keitarou was going to do.

"There's a trick to this door." Taking the handle of the door Keitaoru turned the handle back and forth until they heard a click. Keitarou then opened the door and walked through. Kiba looked back at Azulana and Dark Phoenix who just shrugged. Walking in to the room all that they saw were more test tubes. But unlike the outside this room was bit neater and things were less broken.

"Keitarou what is this room?" Azulana asked as she looked over the beakers and test tubes.

"It looks like a..." Kiba said trying to find the right word.

"A cloning room." Keitarou finished.

"Yeah that's it." Kiba said happily then noticed what Keitarou had said. "Wait cloning room?" Kiba asked turning to Keitaoru as did everybody else.

"Dark Phoenix your not the only clone Gaia had made." Keitarou told Dark Phoenix. Dark Phoenix's eyes went wide.

"You mean to tell us that Gaia had made another clone?" Azulana asked clueless and surprised.

"Yeah, he did." Keitarou nodded walking over to a curtain in the middle of the room.

"Then who is this guy?" Kiba asked curious.

"You already know him." Keitarou said ripping the curtain from its hooks. From behind the curtain a huge test tube about human size. On the tube was a tag with a name. Dark Phoenix went over to read the tag.

"Nero Samson clone." Dark Phoenix repeated.

"Nero Samson has a clone!?!" Kiba said completely surprised.

"Hey Phoenix Leiter has a clone." Dark Phoenix referred to himself. Kiba smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"What's the name of the clone anyways? Neil Samson?" Azulana asked making up a name.

"Completely off." Keitarou said walking over to a cabinet and opening a drawer. Pulling out one of the files Keitarou walked over and handed it to Azulana.

"Nero Samson cloning process." Azulana read the title. Azulana opened the folder with Kiba and Dark Phoenix looking over her shoulder to read the folder. Keitarou just walked and looked at the tube. "This is the plan that Gaia had for the clone as well as the instructions on how to make the clone. Keitarou how did you know?" Azulana asked just as surprised as Dark Phoenix and Kiba on how Keitarou knew so much.

"Keep reading." Keitarou told them. They went back to reading the folder until they came to something extremely surprising.

"Mikuchi." Azulana said reading the name on the papers. "That's the name Gaia gave to the clone. Mikuchi." Azulana said. Keitarou stood unfazed.

"Keitarou you told me you'd tell me everything." Dark Phoenix confronted Keitarou.

"And I am." Keitarou said turning to them.

"Then your... a clone?!" Azulana asked astonished and surprised. Keitarou nodded.

"But wait if your a clone then how old are you exactly?" Kiba asked.

"Right I'd be around twelve years old." Keitarou answered.

"Hang on if your really Nero's clone then why do you seem older? Nero is 18, you look around 20." Azulana pointed it out.

"Gaia had decided to make me when Nero was around six years-old and during that time Gaia was still getting the cloning thing down. So somewhere he messed up and had gotten an eight year-old instead of a six year-old." Keitarou explained.

"Okay then here's another question. Why is your name Keitarou Mikuchi?" Kiba asked. Keitarou just chuckled at the question.

"Mikuchi is the name of Gaia's girlfriend that he had back in college and the 'kei' part of my name can mean strong or time plus the 'taro' part refers to the Taros like Teddy." Keitaoru explained.

"Okay I get it." Kiba said in understanding.

"Now here's my question." Dark Phoenix said. Keitarou prepared himself. "Why did Gaia throw you away?" Dark Phoenix asked. Keitarou sighed.

"Before you came along Dark Phoenix I acted as Gaia's lab assistant for twelve years but when you were born I was thrown out by Gaia because he said he had just created something stronger than me."

"I'm sorry." Dark Phoenix apoligized.

"You don't need to apoligize Dark Phoenix." Keitarou reassured. "I was going to leave Gaia anyways after all he's a selfish bastard." The group nodded in agreement.

"How long ago were you thrown out?" Azulana asked.

"About when the tournament started." Keitarou answered.

"What have you been doing?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I've been following Nero and his group around. Since I'm his clone I might as well get to know my original even if it is from a distance."

"So that's why you know quite a lot." Dark Phoenix said, Keitarou just shrugged.

"So what are you going to do now?" Azulana asked.

"I don't know but there is one thing for sure." Keitarou said with his fists clenched. "I'm going to pay Gaia back." Keitarou said as he clipped his belt on.

"Henshin."

_"Strike Form."_

Keitarou snapped his fingers and Teddy transformed in to this sword form. Keitarou still holding the rider pass swiped it over the the belt again.

_"Full Charge."_

Energy charged in to Teddy as the blade glowed red. Keitarou then slashed the same tube that he was born from, destroying it entirely.

"Let's go." Keitarou said unclipping his belt as he walked out of the door followed closely by everybody. The group then walked out of the laboratory when Keitarou stopped and turned to Kiba. "Do you think you could..." Keitarou gestured to the laboratory.

"Sure." Kiba smiled. Kiba then thursted out his deck.

"Henshin."

Sliding the deck in to his belt, the reflections of the Abyss armor crashed in to Kiba. Drawing a card from his deck, Kiba fed it to his Abyss Visor.

_"Final Vent."_

From the laboratory's windows came Kiba's contract monster Abysslasher and Abysshammer. The two contract monsters merged together creating a huge mechanical shark called Abyssodon.

"Destroy it." Kiba commanded as Abyssodon turned to the laboratory. With his eyes popping out of his head Abyssodon gained the appearence of a hammerhead shark. Abyssodon's eyes acted as machine guns as they fired at the laboratory. Keitarou couldn't help but feel happy and at the same time sad as he watched the laboratory be destoryed. The lab become a pile of rubble as Abyssodon finished disappearing back in to the mirror world.

"Let's go we're done here." Keitarou said as sirens were heard. The group hurried back to the Denliner as they didn't want to get arrested. Getting back on the Denliner the group took their seats soaking in all the information they had heard.

"Keitarou." Azulana turned to Keitarou.

"Yeah." Keitarou answered.

"You okay?" Keitarou nodded.

"Don't you guys worry I'm okay but as I said I will take Gaia down. I won't ask you to follow me but if you do or do not I will still take him down. I promise you, I will." Keitaoru clenched his fists.

"And we'll be there to help." Kiba said happily. Keitarou turned them.

"Hey we both have the same goal so why not travel together." Dark Phoenix said.

"We all have the same goal Dark Phoenix just for different reasons." Azulana said.

"Thanks." Keitarou smiled at his friends. His friends returned his smile in their own way. Kiba gave a playful smile with a thumbs up. Azulana smiled warmly. Teddy bowed in agreement. Dark Phoenix along with Dark Kivat nodded ready to follow. "Get some rest guys we have a big day tomorrow." Keitarou said disappearing to the control matience room.

* * *

**Honoomaru: Well that's chapter two, hope you liked it and please review. To Diddy don't worry about New Den-O and Abyss I something planned for the two of them.**


	3. Day Three

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Riderit rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them.**

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 3 - Day Three**

"Keitarou is it really a good idea to be here?" Kiba asked Keitarou frantic.

"Yes I am sure." Keitarou reassured Kiba.

"Keitarou I trust your judgement but why here?" Azulana asked curious. The group were in the front row of the audience seats. They had come to watch the final sixteen fights and see if Gaia would show his face.

"Look I have no idea where Gaia is at the moment okay. So the only way to find him is to let him come to us." Keitarou explained.

"But Gaia isn't aiming for us. He's aiming for Nero and his friends." Dark Phoenix pointed out.

"I know that's why we're here to see if Gaia will come and attack them during the tournament." Keitaoru explained again.

"Oh I get it." Kiba nodded in understanding. "But why did we have to come in person? Couldn't we have just watched from a TV or something?"

"Trust me if we had a TV in the Denliner then I'd be happy to watch from there but we don't okay." Keitarou told him.

"If we're going to do it like this then we should keep a low profile." Azulana told them.

"Why?" Keitarou asked. "Its not like we're wanted or something." Keitarou laughed. Azulana just gave him a stale look.

"You don't read much do you."

"No, why?" Keitarou answered. Dark Phoenix tapped Keitarou's shoulder and handed him a newspaper. Keitarou flipped through the pages of the newspaper to an article that had the pictures of Kamen Rider Drake, Dark Kiva, Abyss, and the New Den-O belt with the big bold letters of **'If you've seen this riders please contact us' **then a phone number under the title."Oh." Keitarou now understanding what they meant. "Low profile it is then." Keitarou said crumpling the newspaper and throwing it away. What Keitarou didn't see was he accidentally threw it in to somebodies lap. The man who the paper landed on uncrumpled the paper and started to read the articles. He stopped coming upon the contact article with the pictures of the riders. Looking up from the newspaper the man looked over to where Keitarou and friends were sitting.

* * *

"Hey Nero." Phoenix called.

"Yeah?" Nero answered.

"Are you sure that 'Keitarou' guy stole the the New Den-O belt?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes I'm positive their is just no other explanation for the disappearences." Nero said reassured.

"Nero even if you are right, how are we supposed to find this guy if he's traveling on a time-train?" Taryse asked.

"I already told Momotaros and the rest of the Taros about what's going on, they said they'll try everything they can to find the New Denliner and when they do they'll tell me." Nero explained.

"If you're so sure about then we'll trust your judgement." Phoenix said as Taryse backed him up.

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, our first contest of the qualifying round is a-go! First up, it shall be KAMEN RIDER REY against KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"

"Hey guys Islid is up." Jessie said calling them to the bench.

"He'll knock Dosgan right out." Travis said leaning against the wall.

"You sound confident that Islid will win." Hao commented.

"Because he will." Jessie backed up Travis.

"Don't be so sure. The organization I work for created the ReyKivat system." Zane told them.

"They could have made a few improvements." Phoenix said, Zane shrugged. With the sound of the horn blaring the two riders charged.

* * *

"I was sure Delta had won with that last dimension spike." Kiba said surprised that Femme had turned the match around so suddenly.

"That goes to show ya' don't put a rider down until the last kick has been swung." Keitarou said, Kiba nodded.

"That's been three matches so far how many more are there?" Azulana asked.

"Nine more." Dark Phoenix answered Azulana's question. Azulana groaned.

"I'm going to get some air." Azulana got up out of her seat.

"I'll go with you." Keitarou said getting up from his seat and following Azulana. The man who was watching the group followed the two. Walking to the front the two smelled the freshness of the outside air.

"You didn't need to follow me. I don't babysitting." Azulana told Keitarou.

"Azulana people are looking for us. It would be better if we went in pairs that way we can bail out the other person out if they get in trouble." Keitaoru argued.

"So you are the person who stole the belt." Said a voice behind the two.

"Looks like trouble found us." Azulana said looking at the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

"Sha Jien." He introduced himself.

"What do you want?" Keitarou questioned.

"I want you to return the belt." Sha Jien told Keitarou.

"And if I don't?" Keitaoru inquired.

"I'd rather prefer skipping the conflict but if you insist..." Sha Jien held up his Orga belt and phone. Keitarou and Azulana responded by taking their own gear out. But before things could take off a bystander stopped them.

"Azulana?" Said the bystander.

"Professor Jack!" Azulana shouted surprised. Keitarou quickly hid his gear behind his back.

"Azulana!" Jack shouted running to Azulana and checking her over for injures. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah." Azulana answered.

"What happened?" Jack asked referring to the time when Azulana was pushed in to the Denliner.

"Nothing happened." Azulana not knowing what to say.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused. "But what about that time when you were pushed by that Keitarou fellow."

"Oh uh, he just wanted to return my grip and after that he just dropped me off somewhere." Azulana said not entirely lying.

"Okay but is that really everything?" Jack asked, Azulana nodded. Jack was skeptical but accepted the answer anyway. About to walk away when he noticed Keitarou.

"Oh hello." Jack greeted.

"Hi." Keitarou greeted back.

"Who is this?" Jack asked clueless to the fact that the guy who had stolen the NEW Den-O belt was standing right in front of him.

"This is my friend." Azulana told Jack.

""You seem familiar have we met before?"

"No this is our first time meeting." Keitarou said not entirely lying.

"Well, I'm Professor Jack Ryker." Jack formally introduced himself.

"Neil Sonsam." Keitarou gave Jack a fake name. Azulana who was behind Jack mouthed the word _'Seriously.'_

"Well it was nice to meet you Neil, but I have things to do at the moment, until we meet again." Jack said goodbye and walked away not noticing Sha Jien.

"Wow that was a close one." Keitarou said relieved.

"Hey it was easier for you to lie to him." Azulana said.

"Azulana, Jack is the least of our worries, right now we have to deal with him." Keitarou pointed to Sha Jien who was patiently waiting.

"Thanks for waiting." Azulana said as the three returned to their previous moment. But before the three transformed Keitarou asked.

"Why didn't you tell Jack who I really was?"

"I don't like conflicts." Sha Jien answered.

"Then why are you trying to stop us?" Azulana questioned.

"What you're doing doesn't feel right." Sha Jien answered again. Keitarou then got an idea.

"Well if you think that, then let's settle this in one go... without a conflict." Keitarou suggested. Azulana had a feeling in her gut that whatever Keitarou was going to do it wasn't going to end well.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"With a bet." Keitarou smiled.

* * *

"So what did we miss?" Keitarou said coming back with Azulana behind him and with Sha Jien behind Azulana.

"More like what did we miss? What took you guys so long?" Kiba questioned turning away from the match between Jessie Elias as Kamen Rider Shadowmoon and Randall Kalish as Kamen Rider Leangle.

"Long story short. This guy over here." Keitarou pointed at Sha Jien with his thumb. "Tried to make me give back the belt I stole and turn myself in when Professor Jack stopped us. When Jack finally left I made a bet with Sha Jien saying if he won I would turn myself in but if I won then he'd keep quiet about it and he'd join us." Keitarou explaining the entire thing as shortest as possible.

"Okay I think I got most of that." Kiba said absorbing all the information. "Then what did you do for the bet?" Kiba asked.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors." Keitarou smiled playfully.

"You bet on a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Dark Phoenix exclaimned listening on the conversation. It was kind of hard not to for Dark Phoenix since he was sitting in-between the two.

"Hey I can't believe it myself and I was there." Azulana said still astonished.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

"Randall lost." Sha Jien commented.

"Sucks for him." Keitarou commented.

* * *

**[This'll be in Phoenix's point of view but with commentary from Keitarou and friends.]**

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest of the qualifying round shall be KAMEN RIDER KIVA against KAMEN RIDER KAIXA!"

**Keitarou: "Looks like its your original's turn."**

**Dark Phoenix: 'nod'**

Phoenix pumped his fists, kissed Taryse on the cheek and then walked down to the battlefield with Kivat & Tatsulot at his back.

**Keitarou: "I wonder if you'll get a girlfriend?"**

**Dark Phoenix: 'ignore'**

He could see Korsen Korajo give his friend a pat on the back before Byakayu Kyrosai walked out on the opposite side, with the Kaixa Driver at the ready. Kyrosai flipped open the Kaixa Phone, dialled 9-1-3-ENTER and flipped it back shut. Phoenix grabbed Kivat.

_Bite!_

_Standing By!_

"Henshin!"

_Complete!_

**Keitarou: "Party time."**

The officials sounded the horn. Kyrosai withdrew the Blaygun, inserted his Kaixa Mission Memory and converted it to blade mode. Tatsulot summoned the Zanvat Sword for Phoenix to counter as Tatsulot continued to watch overhead. Phoenix slowly met Kyrosai at the center and clashed the Zanvat Sword with the Kaixa Blaygun.

Soon, both Riders were hopping around the place, trying to impede the other with sneaky tactics. Phoenix proved he was never a clean-cut fighter by raising the Zanvat Sword, faking out and then booting Kyrosai in the head, sending him crashing down to the ground. Phoenix followed, cracking the Zanvat Sword on the ground just short of Kyrosai's chest as he crashed.

**Kiba: "That was kind of cheap shot."**

**Azulana: "Anything to win I guess."**

Phoenix tried to strike Kyrosai again, but Kyrosai sneakily shot Phoenix away with the Blaygun and followed it up with a roundhouse kick that sent Phoenix rolling over.

**Keitarou: "Now that was cheap shot."**

**Dark Phoenix: "My original is not so weak to lose to an opponent like that."**

**Sha Jien: "I should know."**

_Deformation!_

Kyrosai removed the Break Mission Memory from his Break Watch and replaced the Kaixa Mission Memory on the Kaixa Driver.

_Complete!_

Two of his breastplates disappeared, the photon blood turned silver and his eyes turned golden. Kyrosai had accessed Kaixa Break Form.

**Keitarou: "That does not look good."**

**Kiba: "Form changing never does."**

Not to be outdone, Phoenix pulled all three form Fuestles and felt each of his Arms Monster tattoos surge with energy as he gave them to Kivat to play.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

**Dark Phoenix: "Now they're even."**

Phoenix assumed Kiva DoGaBaKi Form and picked up the Zanvat Sword from the ground. But even with his power-up, Phoenix couldn't contend with the lightspeed of Break Form. Kyrosai walked all over Phoenix at his whimsy for ten seconds, before Break Form timed out. Kyrosai took the Kaixa Phone, converted it to Gun mode and dual-wielded it with the Blaygun.

The high-powered ammo kept Phoenix on the ground for a little bit.

**Sha Jien: "He's getting pounded."**

Until Phoenix responded with the Basshaa Magnum. He then dual-wielded the Zanvat Sword and the Garuru Saber. This was a case of bringing swords to a gunfight that was actually successful, as Phoenix channelled Garuru's feral rage into each and every blow.

**Keitarou: "But he pounds back even harder."**

_Wake Up!_

Phoenix crossed the blades in front of him as the Hell's Gate opened to reveal the demonic wings. Phoenix jumped right over and hammered Kyrosai several times with a variation of the DoGaBaKi Darkness Moon Break before hooking his boot into Kyrosai's chest and forcing him into the floor, where the giant Kiva insignia appeared.

**Keitarou: "Now that looked painful."**

**Azulana: "You know I feel kind of bad for him."**

The Kaixa Driver ejected and Kyrosai was back in human form.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

**Dark Phoenix: "I told you my original would win."**

**Everyone: 'shrug'**

* * *

**[This time it's Nero's point of view**** but still with commentary from Keitarou and friends]**

Two other matches passed by, dazzling the crowd. Taki Akachi/Zetsu-O put up a great fight, but ended up in defeat at the hands of Zane's Broken Fang & IXA Judgement finishing combo while Reina/Kuuga upset Spike/Gatack as Spike went for his Rider Kick, but Reina caught him with her own powerful Mighty Kick.

**Sha Jien: "Shin lost."**

**Keitarou: "Hey it's not the end of the world."**

Takato took centre-stage once again after those two matches cleared up.

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen, by the luck of the draw, I present you with your final qualifying match of the event! It shall be KAMEN RIDER RYUGA facing KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

**Dark Phoenix: "Now it looks like your original's turn."**

**Keitarou: "Uh-huh."**

**Sha Jien: "Original?"**

**Kiba: "That's right you don't know. Well you see Keitarou is actually a clone of Nero Samson, can you believe that!"**

**Sha Jien: "No. But I can tell you're not lying and you." 'turning to Keitarou' "Look almost exactly like him."**

Nero knew it was go-time and also knew he was facing someone who had worked for Stryder before. In short, it was payback time for Nero. He wrapped the Den-O Belt around his waist, unpocketed the Rider Pass and headed out to confront Long Ryusei.

"You keep coming back for more... I'm guessing that's why the Architect had a hell of a time getting rid of you. But after all this, it looks like I'm going to grant his wish!" Long declared, thrusting the Ryuga Vent Deck in front of him, summoning the V-Buckle to his waist.

**Keitarou: "If Gaia has trouble getting rid of him then there's no way you can do it."**

"You know what, Ryuga? After being defeated time and time again by me and my friends, you still don't get it that we're here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it!" Nero spat back. He pushed the purple button on the Den-O Belt.

"Henshin!"

_Gun Form!_

**Keitarou: "Geemu no Jikanda!"**

The horn sounded as purple and silver armour latched onto Nero's Plat Form while negative reflections formed the Ryuga suit over Long's body. Long brought out his Black Drag Saber while Nero constructed the DenGasher in its gun mode. Long charged at Nero with the Black Drag Saber. Nero calmly used his weapon and parried the broadsword with ease. Nero took an opportunity to punch Long right in the chops and then pop off a roundhouse kick. Long ran towards him raising the Black Drag Saber.

**Kiba: "Does he only know how to charge?"**

Nero stopped the blow; pushing Long back. Long slashed the Black Drag Saber across Nero's chest, blasting him to the hard ground. Long rapidly rushed up at Nero, fists clenched. Nero had absolutely no idea a blast had been coming at him, and now he was doubled over, barely on his feet. Without any hint of mercy, Long drove his fist into Nero's helmet, knocking him back up. Even without pausing for the end of Nero's groan of pain, Long threw his knee into the Rider's stomach, causing Nero to bend down once again. Nero was forced onto the ground.

**Sha Jien: "He's merciless."**

**Azulana: "And cruel."**

_Strike Vent!_

Long summoned the Black Drag Claw and pointed it at Nero, letting rip with a massive inferno. Nero was immediately overcome by the out-of-control blaze, unable to maintain a grip on the DenGasher. Long then let up, knowing he had Nero where he wanted him.

**Dark Phoenix: "This is not looking good for him."**

_Advent!_

The fearsome DragBlacker, Long's contract monster appeared. Long pointed at Nero, and the dragon of shadow started to attack the boy. Nero did his best to avoid the first few attacks from the dragon. He pulled out his Rider Pass and passed it over the SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

Nero tried to shoot the final attack at DragBlacker, but Long moved in and swiped the Black Drag Saber upwards, knocking the DenGasher from Nero's grip before kicking Nero backwards.

"Now... I'll finish this!" Long declared, as he drew yet another card.

_Final Vent!_

Long levitated into the air, readying himself for the Black Dragon Rider Kick. DragBlacker flew behind him and thrust him towards Nero engulfed in a ball of black flames. Nero was unable to move at the last minute as Long's boot connected with his chest.

**Keitarou: _"Nero!" _**

But suddenly, Long's black flame was cancelled out by a glowing golden aura. Nero looked down into his hand and slowly opened it to reveal the golden charm Alicia had given him back after they had defeated the Architect.

"Alicia..."

The charm dissolved into the Den-O Belt, turning it to gold. Nero knew what was coming, so to prepare for it, he jump-kicked Long away and pulled the Rider Pass again. Nero pushed the top button and passed over the SetTouch one last time.

_Magna Form!_

Long was temporarily blinded by the golden light that changed Nero's armour. The Gun Form armour disappeared from his torso and his Plat Form went gold in place of silver. The golden armour latched onto Nero's shoulders, wrists, torso and legs. Nero had once again accessed Den-O Magna Form. Long stood in awe of the form he had witnessed back at the Golden Thorn, where the Architect supposedly met his end.

**Keitarou: "What a bothersome original. Making me worry like that."**

**Azulana: _"You were worried?!"_**

**Keitarou: "Yeah, come on he's my original."**

Nonetheless, Long decided to keep on fighting.

**Kiba: "He should just give up."**

**Azulana: "I don't think he's giving up if he's still charging."**

He aimed a punch, but Nero effortlessly caught it with one hand. Nero responded by shooting a spin kick that hit the mark followed by a double-foot backflip kick. Nero punched, then he kicked again, followed by a dropkick that sent Long flying back. Nero kicked up the DenGasher from the floor into his hands, where it turned into the Magna DenGasher. He returned it to sword mode, parrying the oncoming Black Drag Saber and striking Long in the chest.

Long was enraged and used the Black Drag Claw to send DragBlacker into Nero, but Nero hopped onto DragBlacker's back, ran across it, jumped off and hit Long with a side kick. Nero followed it up by forcing DragBlacker into the floor with a slash-blast before he took out the Rider Pass once again.

_Magna Full Charge!_

**Keitarou: "Oh he so lost."**

**Everybody: 'nod'**

Nero flipped the Magna DenGasher around and tossed it at Long like a javelin. It bound Long to his spot while Nero leapt into the air, thrusting his boot out for the Magna Kick. It hit the mark as Long was sent flying out of his Rider Form and the Magna DenGasher sailed back into Nero's waiting palm. The crowd stood on their feet and gave Nero a standing ovation.

Takato: "Here is your winner and the final Rider advancing to the Quarter-Finals... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

**Keitarou: "As you would expect from my original."**

**Azulana: "Yeah the original is _always _better than the sequel."**

**Keitarou: 'glare'**

* * *

Keitarou watched as Nero walked back to his friends at the bench, Keitarou smiled.

_"Master." _Teddy called through his connection with Keitarou.

"What's the matter Teddy?" Keitarou asked.

_"We have a guest master."_

"Friendly?"

_"For now."_

Thinking of who Teddy was talking about Keitarou thought silently as Takato announced the first quarter-final match. The answer then dawned on Keitarou as he knew who it was. "Lets go." Keitarou ordered getting up from his seat.

"What!?" Kiba exlclaimed surprised.

"We're not sticking around for the Quarter-finals?" Dark Phoenix said confused.

"No, so hurry up." Keitarou ordered as he was already close to the doorway that led out of the audience seats. The group still confused got up from their seats and followed Keitarou out through the door.

"So tell me why we're not sticking around for the Quarter-finals?" Azulana questioned catching up to Keitarou.

"Because we have a guest." Keitarou answered. "And we can't keep guests waiting." The others looked at each other confused. Going through the front entrance and slipping through the trees on the side of stadium they hurried to the Denliner. When they came upon the Denliner they found out who their guest was.

"Gaia!" Dark Phoenix shouted. The group took out their rider gear and were about to transform when Keitarou stopped them.

"Hello Gaia or would you prefer Jaden?." Keitarou asked.

"Jaden is fine." Jaden answered.

"Please excuse us if we made you wait." Keitarou apoligized.

"Punctuality never was your strong point." Jaden commente.d

"Keitarou what are you doing!?" Azulana exclaimed. "That's Gaia the person who you were going to get back remember."

"I know but if he wanted to fight us then he'd have his belt out and tell us to 'die'." Keitarou told Azulana

"Keitarou, Gaia is a cruel, merciless he'll attack us even if we were asleep." Dark Phoenix said.

"I know that but we're not going to fight an unarmed opponent." Keitarou told them.

"Why not?" Sha Jien inquired.

"Even if he doesn't have any honor we do." Keitarou told them. "It doesn't matter what I do but I'm not letting you guys stoop to his level." Upon hearing this the group lowered their gear.

"My look at you, you've become more... like him." Jaden said comparing the original and copy.

"Must be the DNA." Keitarou said. "Now tell me why did you come here?"

"Simple to tell you stay out of my way." Jaden answered.

"Yeah like I've listened to you before." Keitarou scoffed.

"This is only a warning if you dare try anything that'll hinder my plans I... will... kill you." Jaden threatened. Keitarou stood unfazed by the threat as Jaden walked away disappearing in to the trees.

"Come on let's go." Keitarou said getting on to the Denliner. The group besides Dark Phoenix followed Keitarou on to the train. Dark Phoenix before getting on he looked back to the spot where Jaden had disappeared.

"Dark Phoenix." Azulana called. Dark Phoenix turned to her, then back to the spot for a split second before getting on the train. The Denliner then sped away from the scene disappearing in to the sky.

**Day Three end.**

* * *

**Honoomaru: Please review. Next chapter Keitarou and group watch the match between Nero and Phoenix, after the match the two groups finally meet. I wonder how this is going to turn out.**


	4. Day Four

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Riderit rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them. Just to say I'm going to be using text from Tournament Kamen Rider again.**

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 4 - Day Four**

"Keitarou." Azulana called. Ever since yesterday with the meeting of Jaden, Keitarou has been silent and the others were getting to become worried. "Are you okay?" Azulana asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Keitarou answered.

"You don't look good." Sha Jien commented. Azulana shushed him.

"Keitarou how about we do something to get your mind of Gaia." Azulana suggested.

"Yeah how about we go out and eat?" Kiba threw in the idea.

"You got the money?" Dark Phoenix asked.

"No." Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"Guys don't worry about it and besides I already know of what to do." Keitarou told them. Keitarou pulled five tickets out of his pocket. "We're going to watch the semi-final matches for the tournament."

"But we didn't watch the quarter-finals." Sha Jien said. "We don't know who's fighting today."

"I do." Keitarou told them. "I read it in the newspaper." Azulana gave him a surprised look. "I said don't read much not, 'I don't read at all'."

"So who's fighting then?" Dark Phoenix asked.

"For the first match Shadowmoon VS Kuuga. And for the second match, Den-O VS Kiva." Keitarou told them.

"Den-O VS Kiva." Kiba said extremely surprised.

"I thought those two hard hitters would face off in the finals." Azulana said. Keitarou shrugged.

"Den-O VS Kiva." Dark Phoenix said taking a pause to think.

"That's means Keitarou's original will fight your original master." Dark Kivat said pointing it out.

"Dark Kivat you can come along you to Teddy." Keitarou said.

"Really." Dark Kivat asked, Keitarou nodded.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"Hey we owe you guys for watching the Denliner." Keitarou said. "But you guys need to lay low until we call you guys out."

"How are they supposed to do that?" Kiba asked curious.

"Simple, Teddy you need to phase in to me and Dark Kivat you need to hide in Azulana's bag." After hearing what they needed to do, Teddy turned in to a gold ball of light and phased in to Keitarou, while Dark Kivat flew over to Azulana perched himself on her shoulder.

"You don't mind do you?" Dark Kivat asked.

"No, just be careful of the stuff I have in my bag." Azulana said.

"How about we go the matches are about to start." Sha Jien suggested.

"Right." Keitarou nodded going to the control matience room to lead the train to the stadium where the semi-finals were being held.

* * *

Takato: "Ladies and gentlemen the Semi-Final matches are a-go! Lets who see who will be going to the finals for today. Ladies and gentlemen the first match goes to KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON versus KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!"

"Guys hurry up the first match is starting." Kiba called excited.

"Hold on Kiba we're coming." Azulana called back. The group were coming through the door just having their tickets checked.

"Okay guys get out here." Keitarou said. Teddy then phased out of Keitarou and Dark Kivat flew out of Azulana's bag back on to his usual spot upon Dark Phoenix's shoulder. Keitarou then pulled away from the group pulling Dark Phoenix, Dark Kivat and Teddy with him.

"You guys go on ahead, we have things we gotta' do." Keitarou told them, Dark Phoenix turned to Keitarou with a confused face.

"Okay then but hurry up whatever you're going to do, you don't want to miss this." Azulana told them continuing to walk up the stairs to the audience seats with Kiba and Sha Jien. Keitarou waited for them to get out of sight before going to where went to go and do whatever he planned pulling the three along.

"Keitarou where the heck are you planning?" Dark Phoenix questioned.

"Simple we're going to meet somebody." Keitarou answered.

"Who?" Dark Phoenix questioned again.

"Us." Keitarou answered once again.

"Master you can't mean..." Teddy said not liking where this was going.

"Yes I do." Keitarou said unwavering.

"You mean to tell us you're taking us to meet your and Master's orginals." Dark Kivat said.

"Yeah that's what I'm doing it." Keitarou said continuing to walk with the three in tow.

"Keitarou!" Dark Phoenix tried to talk Keitarou out of it with help of Dark Kivat and Teddy but Keitarou stayed content. But the four didn't notice they had passed Jack.

"Keitarou?" Jack questioned. Jack took a minute to think, Jack then gave a look of surprise as he decided to follow Keitarou and Dark Phoenix. "Where are those two headed?" Jack questioned. "This path only leads to the contestant standing area." Jack said continuing to follow them. "Don't tell me that's what they were aiming for." Jack said running up to them. "Stop!" Jack shouted running between the two clones and the doorway.

"Professor Jack!" Keitarou said surprised.

"Hello Neil or should I say Keitarou." Jack said Keitarou's real name.

"So you found out." Keitarou said.

"Yes, and I don't know what you're planning or what your doing with him but let do what you please." Jack said ready to fight.

"Please calm down professor." Teddy said trying to calm Jack down.

"Yeah all we want to do is talk with Nero and Phoenix." Keitarou told Jack.

"We mean no harm." Dark Phoenix said trying to reassure Jack.

"Master I think it would be the best time to get out of here." Dark Kivat said seeing that nothing they said was getting to Jack.

"Unless you want to get hurt then I think it would be best for you to leave." Jack told them.

"Fine if it makes you happy." Keitarou said ready to go. "But before we leave do want your belt back?" Keitarou held up the NEW Den-O belt.

"Yes I would." Jack said.

"Then come find us by the trees on the side of the staduim after Nero and Phoenix have had their match okay." Keitarou said, Jack nodded. "And be sure to bring and Nero and Phoenix." Keitarou finally said before walking away followed closely by Dark Phoenix, Dark Kivat, and Teddy.

"Well this is great." Dark Phoenix said after getting of Jack's sight.

"Hey its not that bad." Keitarou said acting as if what just happened was nothing.

"Keitarou will you take this seriously!" Dark Phoenix scolded Keitarou.

"Yes look at what you've gotten us in to Keitarou. You've basically invited Jack and your originals to come and meet us near the Denliner." Dark Kivat said.

"Hey I know exactly what I'm doing." Keitarou reassured.

"This time I don't think you do master." Teddy said douting his master. Keitarou just ignored everything the three said as they made their way to the seats in the audience.

"Hey guys." Keitarou greeted.

"You guys sure took your sweet time." Azulana said as the three took their seats.

"Yeah what did you guys do?" Kiba asked.

"You'll find out after the matches." Dark Phoenix said aggravated.

"What's with him?" Azulana asked.

"I don't know." Keitarou said clueless.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Grand-Finals of _Tournament Kamen Rider _in Saagen Town, Michigan... KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!"

"Kuuga lost." Sha Jien said.

"Which means the Den-O VS Kiva match is next." Azulana said. The group then turned their full attention to center stage as did everybody else in the entire stadium and the families who were watching from home on their TV sets.

* * *

**[Like last chapter the point of view will be from Nero and Phoenix's point of view but with commentary from Keitarou and friends.]**

Takato: "And now ladies and gentlemen of the audience, the luck of the draw has brought us to this deciding Semi-Final round. The winner of this next battle shall face Kamen Rider Shadowmoon for the right to be called TKR World Champion. Ladies and gentlemen, it's... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O versus KAMEN RIDER KIVA!"

**Teddy: "And so it begins."**

**Keitarou: "Moment of truth."**

**Dark Phoenix: "Time to see who's stronger."**

**Dark Kivat: "Good luck son."**

**Kiba: "I made a bet with money on Phoenix."**

**Azulana: "You made a bet?"**

**Kiba: "Yeah outside a guy put up betting stands."**

**Sha Jien: "You're going to lose a lot of money."**

Phoenix looked at Nero as they prepared to head out onto the battlefield: "Make me a promise before we go out there, Nero... promise me that you'll give it all you got! And just remember... I didn't come here to lose, and neither did you!"

Nero smiled: "Yeah! Phoenix!"

**Keitarou: "They really are considered brothers."**

**Dark Phoenix: "Technically so are we."**

**Keitarou: "What do you mean."**

**Dark Phoenix: "Hey we were made by the same person so technically we're real brothers."**

**Keitarou: "Huh, I never thought about it."**

_"Kivatte Ikuze!"_

_"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!"_

Both Riders walked to opposite ends of the arena. Nero held the Den-O Belt and Rider Pass in his hands while Kivat flapped around Phoenix. Nero wrapped the Den-O Belt around his waist while Phoenix took Kivat from the air and summoned the Kivat Belt to his own waist.

_Bite!_

"Phoenix... let's fight, Kiva... for the future!" Nero encouraged, pressing the red button on the Den-O Belt.

Phoenix nodded: "Let's go... Den-O!"

The horn sounded and both Riders commanded: "Henshin!"

**Keitarou/Dark Phoenix: _"Geemu no Jikanda!"_**

_Sword Form!_

Kiva & Den-O charged into their fight. Phoenix jumped over and dodged the DenGasher at every turn, getting some kicks in from his chained-up boot along the way. Nero reconstructed the DenGasher into gun mode as Phoenix aimed a kick. Nero got himself a free shot at Phoenix with a pull of his DenGasher's trigger before he flipped over his best friends and shot him as he descended.

**Keitarou: _"Yes."_**

Phoenix went down hard, but wouldn't let one shot stop him.

**Dark Phoenix: "It's not over yet."**

He leapt up to a platform and took hold of the mounted turret. Nero ran all over the battleground to dodge the high-powered blasts. Constructing the DenGasher into Rod mode, Nero jumped to the barricade and ran across it tightrope-style.

When he reached the barricade near the cheapseats, Nero leapt right into Phoenix, sending them both flying off the platform. Standing up to face one another again, Phoenix pulled out the Garuru Fuestle while Nero reached down and pressed the yellow button.

_Garuru Saber!_

_Axe Form!_

**Sha Jien: "Its turned in to a battle of strength now."**

It was strength against strength as the blades of the Garuru Saber and the DenGasher collided, grinding off of one another very easily and leaving the two at a stalemate.

"You're my friend and all, Phoenix... but I'll still make you cry!" Nero declared, swinging the DenGasher. It was blocked by the Garuru Saber.

"Really? You're actually making me _laugh_!" Phoenix responded, swatting the DenGasher in one direction, leaving Nero open for a big kick and then a swipe from the Garuru Saber. Nero jumped up and pressed the purple button. Phoenix responded by taking out the Basshaa Fuestle.

_Basshaa Magnum!_

_Gun Form!_

**Azulana: "Now its turned gun fight."**

Both of them brought out their guns and let out a barrage of shots at one another. Both were pretty evenly-matched, getting in an even number of shots. Phoenix hated stalemates. He aimed the Basshaa Magnum towards Nero and began shooting rapidly, almost in a nonchalant style. Nero didn't wait around either; he started firing at the same time. The blasts from both weapons just kept cancelling each other out.

_"This ain't working! It's hammer time." _Phoenix thought to himself as he drew the Dogga Fuestle. Nero then pressed the blue button on his belt.

_Dogga Hammer!_

_Rod Form!_

**Kiba: "You guys took all the goods ones!"**

**Teddy: "You could say its a battle of rod-like weapons now."**

The two began to fight. Phoenix was doing well using his dodging ability as an advantage against Nero, although he suffered a great loss in speed. However, Nero unleashed his DenGasher in gun mode and blasted Phoenix before throwing him to the ground.

Phoenix laid there for a few moments and struggled to get back up due to the Dogga armour's weight. Nero walked towards Phoenix to deliver more blows. Phoenix managed to get back up and smash into Nero with the Dogga Hammer multiple times. Phoenix then held the Hammer's hilt above Kivat.

_Dogga Bite!_

**Dark Phoenix: "Nero's done."**

**Dark Kivat: "Which means Phoenix and my son win."**

**Kiba: "And I win my bet."**

Phoenix raised his large weapon and swung it around. One more lift, the hammer duplicated its point of damage into a large spirit version and Phoenix crushed Nero with the Dogga Thunder Clap. Nero's determination wouldn't allow it to end there as he got back up as if the Hammer hadn't just hit him like a megaton missile.

**Keitarou: "Oh he's done yet!"**

Nero reached around and retrieved the Climax K-Tarose. Phoenix did likewise with the three Form Fuestles.

_Garuru Saber! Basshaa Magnum! Dogga Hammer!_

_Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu! Climax Form!_

**Kiba: "Man this is intense."**

**Azulana: "It'll only get intenser."**

Phoenix unchained into DoGaBaKi Form and Nero assumed Den-O Climax Form. With the Dogga Hammer, Phoenix charged in and clashed weapons with his best friend. They remained evenly matched as Phoenix equipped himself with both the Basshaa Magnum and the Garuru Saber while Nero reconstructed the DenGasher into sword mode.

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_Toki wo Tokashi Hajimatta NEXT STAGE!_

**Keitarou: "Why did they just suddenly turn on the speakers?"**

Nero leapt into the air and faked a slash, instead coming crashing down upon Phoenix with a Rider Punch. Phoenix vainly tried to blast Nero on the way down until he hit Nero's fist. Phoenix put his boot forward and crossed his arms.

_Wake Up!_

The Hell's Gate on Phoenix's boot opened and he hit the DoGaBaKi Darkness Moon Break, which blasted Nero out of the air.

**Azulana: "That must have hurt."**

**Keitarou: "Oh please, Nero didn't feel a thing."**

The boot sealed back up as Nero gingerly got to his feet.

**Keitarou: "See didn't feel a thing."**

_Itsumo Tari Nakute! Iiwake Teki na Akirame!_

_Zutto Tsumiagete Ita Kakusu Yo ni!_

**Kiba: "Ya' know this song is pretty good."**

He reached for the Climax K-Taros once again, summoning the DenKamen Sword to his hands. He pushed the Rider Pass into place on the slot.

_Liner Form!_

**Keitarou: "Now the real show begins."**

The armour of Den-O became red, black and white as Nero held the DenKamen Sword ready, waiting for Phoenix to raise the stakes. Raise the stakes he did as Phoenix reverted to Kiva Form and pulled out the Tatsulot Fuestle.

_Tatsulot!_

"Pyunpyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot greeted, as he broke the chains on Kiva's shoulders. Tatsulot circled Phoenix for a while and then attached to the wrist brace.

_Henshin!_

Golden bats made of light changed his armour into the golden Emperor Form.

**Dark Phoenix: "But who's the real star is the question."**

With a swipe of his fire-powered fist, Phoenix completed the transformation. He jumped for the turrets again, but Nero responded by jumping up there after him and kicking him off.

_Doko ka Toomaki ni! Nagameteta Yo na Keshiki!_

_Kyuu ni Tenohira no Ue Konagona ni Kudake Chiru!_

Phoenix sailed off the platform and left himself wide open for Nero to strike at him again. And strike Nero did, blasting his best friend with high-powered slashes from the DenKamen Sword repeatedly.

**Sha Jien: "If it keeps up like this Phoenix is going to lose."**

**Kiba: "NO! I bet on him."**

**Teddy: "It's your own fault betting on Phoenix, so don't complain." **

Phoenix rolled across the ground and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Garuru Fever!_

The Garuru Saber was summoned to the battle and connected with Tatsulot to become a dual-bladed sword of flames. The battle resumed immediately, with Phoenix taking the advantage.

**Dark Phoenix: 'smirk'**

**Dark Kivat: "Master don't put Nero down so fast. After all he still has a few tricks up his sleeve."**

_Kono Kimochi no Ikiba Oshiete!_

The feral rage of the Garuru Saber was channelled into each and every blow. Nero protected himself by using different DenGasher formations to his advantage, almost rendering Phoenix's assault useless.

_Basshaa Fever!_

The Basshaa Magnum replaced the Garuru Saber for now, changing Phoenix's tactics. But even that wasn't working, as Nero's attacks with the large DenKamen Sword broke through the long range. Phoenix found himself outclassed at whatever he did, even with the Dogga Hammer in his hands. Phoenix ended up easy pickings.

**Sha Jien: "Kiba you just lost your bet."**

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

"Bro... you got one last chance to get up before I defeat you!" Nero said, pulling the lever on the DenKamen Sword.

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

Nero charged up for his Densha Giri attack, but Phoenix wouldn't be beaten that easily. He got right back up and pulled the horn on Tatsulot.

_Wake Up Fever!_

Phoenix rose into the air and descended with the Emperor Moon Break, vying for control of the finisher as they violently collided, the energy waves so intense the audience could feel them.

**Keitarou: "Whoa! This is just way too intense!"**

**Dark Phoenix: "At this point it's hard to tell who's going to win."**

**Azulana: "It was hard to tell at the begining of the match!"**

**Keitarou: "Yeah and like I said yesterday don't put a rider down until the last kick has been swung."**

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

Nero reached down and pressed the button on the K-Taros.

_Full Charge!_

**Sha Jien: "It looks like game over!"**

Suddenly, Nero broke through the Emperor Moon Break, jumped over and slashed into Phoenix's chest armour. Afterwards, Nero tossed the DenKamen Sword aside and jumped onto the aura traintracks that headed straight for the prone Phoenix. Nero got in position and thrust his boot out. Nero's Rider Kick hit home and Phoenix fell to his knees.

**Keitarou: "And the last kick has been swung."**

Kivat & Tatsulot left his body as Nero landed. He immediately rushed to Phoenix's aid.

Takato: "Here is your winner and advancing to the Grand-Finals of _Tournament Kamen Rider _in Saagen Town, Michigan to face Shadowmoon... KAMEN RIDER DEN-O!"

* * *

"Man I just lost my bet." Kiba said saddend.

"Yeah and just to tell you, ya' owe me money." Sha Jien said sticking his hand out.

"What! Why?" Kiba questioned.

"I also made a bet to that guy outside but I bet on Nero instead." Sha Jien smirked. Kiba got up from his seat with his head slumped and walked outside to the guy who set up the bet stand. Sha Jien followed closely behind to collect his winnings.

"We should go to." Dark Phoenix said also getting up from his seat.

"But isn't it still a bit early." Azulana said.

"We gotta go Azulana we have an appointment to have to keep." Keitarou said getting up from his seat.

"With who?" Azulana inquired.

"You'll find out." Dark Phoenix said leading Azulana to the exit. Keitarou stayed behind to watch Nero in his moment of victory. Nero had run over to Phoenix to see if he was okay, Phoenix smiled in return and Nero helped him up to his feet. Keitarou smiled.

"Sometimes, I just wish I was you. Lets go Teddy." Teddy nodded following his master out through the exit.

* * *

"Nero, Phoenix." Jack called.

"Hey Jack-sempai." Nero greeted.

"Jack-sempai is something wrong you seem a bit tense." Phoenix pointed out.

"Well I found the man who stole the Den-O belt." Jack told them.

"Seriously." Nero said surprised.

"Yes and guess what he's with your clone Phoenix."

"What!?" Phoenix shouted.

"No wonder I felt the presence of another one of my race." Kivat pointed it.

"Phoenix is something wrong?" Taryse asked coming up to him with the rest of the group behind her.

"Nothing the wrong." Phoenix said not wanting Taryse to worry.

"Well it sounds like something the matter." Travis said.

"Seriously what's going on." Hao said.

"You know we're not leaving until you tell right." Jessie said. Jack turned to Nero and Phoenix, the two nodded.

"We found the guy who stolen the NEW Den-O belt." Jack repeated.

"Well that's good." Taryse said.

"But he's with Phoenix's clone."

"And that's bad." Jessie said.

"Well what does he want?" Zane asked.

"He wants to meet me with Nero and Phoenix in the forest on the side of the stadium." Jack told them.

"Sounds like a trap." Travis said.

"It could be but we still have to go." Jack said.

"And we're going with you." Taryse said taking Phoenix's hand.

"Guys appreciate your concern but..." Jack said but was interrupted.

"Jack-sempai I think its best you give here." Phoenix said.

"Yeah when these guys get an idea in their head there is no way of stopping them." Nero said. Jack sighed.

"Fine." Jack said. "Come on we're supposed to meet them after your match." Jack said leading them out of the contestant standings. The group slipped through the leaving civilians and gotten through the front part of the staduim. The group then turned to the side of the stadium where the forest lay. They continued to walk until they came upon a man leaning against a tree.

"You made." Keitarou said happily. "And you brought everyone." Keitarou said noticing the large group beside Jack.

"Now return the belt like you promised." Jack said holding his hand out.

"No." Keitarou refused.

"Hey the deal was I'd bring Nero and Phoenix here and you'd return the belt." Jack said.

"Hey I said I'd return the belt I didn't say when." Keitarou said smiling playfully.

"I think it would be best if you turned the belt before things get hetic." Travis said raising his Delta Phone. The others followed Travis' lead by raising or summoning their own rider gear.

"Woah, easy I just want to talk." Keitarou said.

"Then talk." Phoenix said.

"Okay. Dark Phoenix get out here our guests arrived and Kiba bring out about." Keitarou turned around to count the group. "One, two, three, four, five... Nine coffees."

"Got it." Kiba yelled from inside the Denliner. Dark Phoenix then walked out of the Denliner with Dark Kivat still perched on his shoulder.

"Tou-san." Kivat said noticing his father.

"Hello son." Dark Kivat greeted his son.

"Keitarou what do you mean by guests." Azulana shouted coming out to see what Keitarou meant. "Professor Jack!"

"Azulana! What are you doing with these two?" Jack asked surprised to see her.

"Well that information is kind of confidential." Azulana said.

"Coffee is ready." Kiba said coming out with five coffees on one tray and the other four on another tray that Teddy was holding. Walking over to Jack and Nero's group he along with Teddy handed the nine of them their drinks. The nine looked skeptical of the coffees thinking that something might be in them.

"Don't worry nothing in. If I told Kiba to put something in them he'd be offended." Keitarou said. The nine then looked down to their coffees to see Kiba had sprayed their Kamen Rider symbols in cream. Looking at each other still a little skeptical the nine took a sip of their drinks.

"You're right didn't put anything in them." Jack said.

"And this is good." Jessie said taking another sip.

"Thank you." Kiba smiled.

"Okay you proved that you're not trying to kill us, still I think it would be nice if returned the belt now." Nero said finished with his drink.

"Later." Keitarou said. "Allow me and my friends to introduce ourselves. I am Keitarou Mikuchi."

"Chazz Leiter or Dark Phoenix if you want."

"Kivat the first."

"Azulana Yurai to the people who don't know me."

"Kiba Saame nice to meet you."

"Teddy nice to meet you."

"Sha Jien."

"We're..." Nero was about to introduce himself along with his friends when Keitarou stopped him.

"I know who you guys are. Nero Samson, Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter, Kivat the 2nd, Taryse Evans, Jack Ryker, Hao Wong, Travis Triton, Jessie Elias, and Zane Marufuji."

"How did you know that?" Nero asked.

"Hey you're my original of course I'd know." Keitarou said.

"Original?" Phoenix turned to Nero. Nero shrugged clueless.

"What do you mean by orginal?" Taryse questioned taking a step forward.

Keitarou smiled and walked up to Taryse. "Think about otaku-girl." Taryse glared and threw a punch. Keitarou ducked but couldn't dodge the Taryse's kick.

"Its enthusiast kid." Travis said, Taryse glared

"I know, I know." Keitarou said getting up rubbing his leg. "Like I was saying, I'm Den-O he's Den-O, we both have 'taro' in our names, we both look almost exactly the same. From there do the math." Keitarou leaving them to think about it.

"Are implying that you are Nero's clone." Jack said.

"What?! My clone? That's just plain stupid." Nero said denieing it.

"Hey I'm Phoenix's clone do I seem stupid." Dark Phoenix took a step forward.

"No you seem more dangerous." Nero said.

"Even if you are Nero's clone can prove it." Hao said. The group turned to Keitarou waiting for him to answer.

"Yes." Keitarou said. "Azulana you still got that folder right."

"Yeah hold on a sec." Azulana ran back in to the Denliner to get her bag. Azulana came running back out with her bag and a folder in hand.

"Thank you Azulana." Keitarou thanked Azulana and took the folder. "Here." Keitarou handed the folder to Jack. The group around Jack srunched together to read what was inside the folder. Jack opened the folder and read what was inside.

"You are Nero's clone." Jack said surprised.

"I told ya'." Keitaoru said smiling.

"Yeah you did tell us." Jessie said. "You told us that you're just like him." Jessie pointed to Dark Phoenix.

"Hey we're not working for Jaden if that's what you're implying." Dark Phoenix said defending himself and Keitarou.

"The two of you were created by Jaden! All he's wants is to destroy all kamen riders." Hao said.

"Well that's not what these two are aiming for." Azulana defended the two copies.

"Then what are they aiming for?" Zane questioned.

"Jaden." Sha Jien said.

"Why?" Nero questioned taking a step forward away from his group.

"To get him back." Keitarou said. "He threw me and Dark Phoenix away like broken toys."

"And we're going to get him back for it." Dark Phoenix said.

"So that's the reason you stole the belt." Nero said.

"Yeah and I'm not going to give it back until I get Jaden back." Keitarou said.

"Well considering we both want to take Jaden down then I guess we could use your help." Nero accepted Keitarou.

"But don't misunderstand us." Phoenix said. "We'll allow you to help us but we won't trust you." The groups glared at each other. Keitarou out of nowhere pushed Nero in to Phoenix

"What the heck?!" Nero said angry.

"Keitarou what's wrong? Why did you push him?" Azulana questioned Keitarou. Keitarou then pushed Azulana out of his space. That's when a shot from a gun impacted with Keitarou's side. Keitarou fell on one knee from the pain.

"Keitarou!?" Azulana shouted running to the side that collided witht the bullet. The two groups then looked around for the guy who shot at Keitarou. Nero stood watching Keitarou and thought about how he took a bullet for him.

"Who just fired at us?!" Kiba shouted surprised.

"I think we're about to find out." Sha Jien said.

"Get out here!" Keitarou yelled. "Get out here right... Jaden!" Jaden came out fully transformed in his rider armor. Upon seeing Jaden the entire group raised/summoned their rider gear.

_"Ready."_

_"Standing by."_

_"Standing by."_

_"Bite."_

_"Biting."_

"Henshin."

_"Strike form."_

_"Sword form."_

_"Henshin. Change Dragonfly."_

_"Fist on."_

_"Complete."_

_"Complete."_

With their suits on the two groups charged at Jaden. Jaden trust out his hand and from behind him hybrids began to swarm.

"Man!" Keitarou shouted angry slashing a hybrid. "Just our luck how are we going to take Gaia down when we have these guys to worry about." Keitarou said furious and took it out on the hybrids.

"Simple!" Travis said blasting the hybrids away. "You let us take care of these chumps you four take care of Gaia." Travis told them coninuting to fire at them. The cut a path through the hybrids allowing Keitarou, Nero, Phoenix, and Dark Phoenix a way to Jaden. Taking the path the four charged at Jaden.

* * *

"ARMAGEDDON BREAK!" Keitarou shouted at the top of his lungs. Keitarou stabbed Jaden's sword in to the ground causing a blaze and then swiped it back up and a blazing fire engulfed the surrounding area. The smoke cleared to show the hybrids were destroyed completely, Jaden was on the floor beaten, and everybody not a hybrid was completely okay.

"Woah I did not know you could do that." Kiba astonished by Keitarou.

"It was my first time." Keitarou confessed throwing the sword to the side. The groups looked over to the beaten Jaden. They walked over catious with their weapons pointed at him. "What's the matter Jaden bat got your tongue, you've been this entire battle." Keitarou said standing over to him. Jaden remained silent. "Talk dammit." Keitarou said angry punching Jaden's chest. Keitarou then felt a ticking through his fist. Keitarou under his mask went wide-eyed. Keitarou kicked everyone away and picked Jaden up and put him on his back.

"What are you doing!?" Jack shouted surprised by Keitarou. Keitarou ignored Jack and ran from the group with Jaden on his back.

"That guy." Phoenix said angry. "He really must be working for him." Phoenix said ready to chase him.

"Let's go after him then." Hao suggested. The group nodded and were about to go when Nero, Dark Phoenix, Azulana, Kiba, and Sha Jien stopped them.

"No." Nero said.

"Nero what are you doing you're letting him get away." Phoenix said getting even more angry.

"Please wait he must have his reasons." Azulana defended Keitarou.

"Yeah well, we have our reasons." Travis said.

"Come on guys forget the talk, we can't let him get away." Jessie said running past the two groups to have Dark Phoenix stopping him by jumping on him. "Get off of me!" Jessie yelled trying to push Dark Phoenix off. The two groups continued to argue until a huge explosian stopped them.

"What the?!" Phoenix said surprised.

"Where did that explosian come from?" Zane questioned.

"I don't know but if came from the direction Keitarou ran." Jack said running to where the explosion took place. Dark Phoenix got off of Jessie and followed Jack.

"What is that guy up to?" Travis inquired. Going with Jack and Dark Phoenix.

_"Keitarou." _Azulana whispered.

**Day Four End**

* * *

**Honoomaru: Chapter four I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for skipping the battle scene between Jaden and the four but I'm kind of in a rush to finish this story. Please review.**


	5. Day Five

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Riderit rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them. Diddy if you're reading this ignore my question I placed in my review of AKR.**

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 5 - Day Five**

_"Keitarou."_Azulana whispered watching her broken friend through a glass window**. **She along with her friends, Phoenix, and Taryse were outside Keitarou's hospital room. When Jack, Dark Phoenix, and Travis had found him yesterday he was all burnt and carrying a fake Jaden that was really a bomb that was supposed to kill all of them, Keitarou was lucky that he survived the blast.

"Damn you Jaden!" Dark Phoenix slammed the wall furious. Dark Kivat stayed silent on Dark Phoenix's shoulder. Kiba sat sadly on in his seat, Sha Jien was just quiet, and Teddy waited silently by the door to Keitarou's room.

"Hey." Phoenix said getting their attention. "We wanted to say sorry for accusing... Keitarou for working with Jaden after all things around here have been a little stressful." Phoenix confessed apologizing.

"If there is anything we can do to make it up to you guys tell us okay." Taryse said, the six stayed silent. Phoenix and Taryse looked at each other worried the left the group to their troubles.

* * *

"So how are they?" Travis asked getting up from his seat seeing Phoenix and Taryse had returned.

"They're a bit down." Phoenix said.

"I don't blame them." Hao said.

"Yeah, their friend just got fried trying to protect us and all we did was act like jerks to him." Jessie said.

"That's not making us feel any better Jessie, so I don't think it'll make them feel any better." Zane told Jessie. Jessie shrugged.

"We told them to call us if their was anything we could make it up to them but they just stayed silent." Taryse said. The group of eight just began to think of something that could cheer the group upstairs, but Nero beat them to it. Apparently he had already thought of something because he had just finished writing something and stood up from seat.

"Nero?" Jack said.

"You guys go the stadium and wait, I'm going to bring Keitarou's group there okay." Nero ordered.

"But why?" Jessie inquired.

"Don't ask just go." Nero told them. "But not you Travis I want you to do me a favor and work on this." Nero handed Travis the piece of paper he wrote on. Travis looked over it.

"I'm not sure what you got planned but I can already say its one heck of a plan." Travis grinned as he took out his Delta Driver and Phone. Transforming Travis called his Jet Slinger and sped off to do Nero's chore. Nero walked over to the elevator and pushed the button with the doors opening he entered the elevator leaving the confused group to got to the floor with Keitarou's room.

"What do you think Nero's got planned?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know but we should head over to the stadium I guess." Jack said walking to the front door followed by the confused group.

* * *

"Hey." Nero said. The saddened group turned to Nero. "Come on I'm bringing you guys to the stadium." Nero told them taking Azulana and Dark Phoenix by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Azulana said pulling her arm out of Nero's grip. Dark Phoenix followed Azulana's lead by taking his arm out of Nero's grip.

"Simple we're going to cheer you guys up." Nero said taking their arms again. The two then tried to get their arms out but Nero just tightened his grip. Kiba and Sha Jien watched the two being pulled away. "Kiba, Sha Jien you guys come to. Teddy you stay there and make sure to watch over Keitarou." Nero yelled back at the three. Kiba and Sha Jien looked at each other with questioning expressions and turned to follow Nero. Teddy just resumed standing guard at the door.

"Would you let go already." Azulana continued to whine. "I'll follow you to the arena just let go." Azulana bargained for the freedom of her arm. Nero accepted Azulana's offer and let go, he then turned to Dark Phoenix waiting for him to give his answer. Dark Phoenix nodded and Nero let go of his arm. With a 'ding' the door to the elevator opened up and the six entered. When the doors closed another elevator's doors opened. The figure exited the elevator and asked a passing by nurse.

"Where's the room that holds Keitarou Mikuchi?" The figure was Jaden. The nurse pointed in the direction of the room. Jaden thanked the nurse and walked in the direction the nurse had pointed. Walking Jaden met eyes with Teddy.

"Why are you here?" Teddy said in a cold tone.

"Can't a father see his child." Jaden answered toneless.

"Even if it was the father's fault his child was in the hospital." Teddy replied.

"It was meant for Nero and friends, Keitarou just happened to get caught in the crossfire." Jaden defended himself. Teddy glared daggers as Jaden ready to tear him limb from limb but restrained himself.

"One chance." Jaden nodded at the opportunity and entered the Keitarou's hospital room. Walking over to the bed Jaden looked down to the bedridden Keitarou.

* * *

The seven had followed Nero's instructions and were now standing at the front of the stadium.

"Where's Nero?" Hao wondered getting a little tired of waiting.

"Who knows." Jessie shrugged. Phoenix slumped against the wall he leaned on and turned to see Nero walking up with Keitarou's group.

"Finally." Phoenix exclaimed getting the attention of the others who turned to see them walking up.

"Sorry these guys were a bit hard to convince." Nero apologized for making them wait. The five behind him stayed silent until Azulana spoke up.

"Okay Nero why did you drag us here?"

"I think we'd all like to know Nero." Taryse said. Nero avoided their gaze and answered.

"You'll find out but while we're here let's go inside." Nero said walking in. The two groups didn't have much choice as they followed Nero. Nero continued to walk along leading the groups in to the fighting area of the arena.

"Okay." Nero said turning to the depressed five. "The reason I brought you guys here is to tell you to stop being so sad and depressed." The five gave Nero a surprised and astounded look, the group behind them stayed silent.

"Nero I can't believe." Azulana said astounded. "Keitarou has just been hospitalized and you're saying we should stop grieving for our friend. I mean seriously you're supposed to be Keitarou's original."

"It's 'because' I'm his original that I know how he feels." Nero argued.

"Really, then tell us how he would feel at this moment." Azulana almost demanded.

"Simple." Nero said. He then took out the NEW Den-O belt.

"What?" Hao said surprised.

"When did he? How did he?" Zane could only stammer.

"You really are Keitarou's original." Dark Phoenix said, Nero grinned.

"Henshin."

_Strike Form._

Donning the NEW Den-O armor Nero continued. "He'd to tell you guys to stop feeling sorry for him, he'd tell you to get up and move on." Nero then reached for the DenGasher parts on the sides of his belt. "And if you're not going to believe me then I'm prepared to knock it in to your skulls." Nero constructed the DenGasher Sword Form. The group behind the five stood surprised at how aggressive and unlike himself Nero was being.

"You're acting a bit unlike yourself Nero." Dark Phoenix noticed the change.

"He's right you're not usually this aggressive." Sha Jien said.

"But Keitarou is." Nero said jumping at the five. He slashed making the five disperse and fan out.

"Are you saying that you're going to be Keitarou." Kiba said confused.

"For now at least until your heads clear up." Nero said continuing to chase them.

"You're just as amusing as Keitarou." Dark Phoenix said comparing the two. "Dark Kivat." He stuck out his right hand.

_Biting._

"Henshin."

"Don't try comparing those two, even though ones a clone of the original they're completely different." Azulana stuck out her hand with the Drake Grip.

"Henshin."

_Henshin. _

_Cast Off._

_Change Dragonfly._

"Maybe but you have to admit they're both fun." Kiba said holding out his advent deck making the V-Buckle appeared on his waist.

"Henshin."

Sha Jien didn't say anything as he took out his Orga phone.

_Standing By._

"Henshin."

_Complete._

With the four in their armor they went to the offense and attack Nero who was able to defend against them pretty well.

"Should we stop them?" Jessie asked watching the five duke it out.

"I don't think so." Taryse said.

"Okay I can understand why Nero brought them but why did he bring us?" Phoenix question. Bringing the subject up the others also began to wonder. Blocking Kiba and Sha Jien double attack with their sabers Nero kicked them away. Nero then unclipped the NEW Den-O belt and the others followed cancelling their transformations.

"You guys feel any better?" Nero asked them, they nodded feeling better. "Good." Nero then turned to the bystanding group. "Now for the reason why you guys are here."

"Its about time." Phoenix crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Stress relieve." Nero said. Both groups looked at him with confused looks.

"Stress relieve?" Zane inquired.

"Yeah, with all that's been happening lately I thought this would be good for everybody if we had a nice friendly match." Nero explained grinning in hope of a yes.

"Nero for the time Taryse and I have known you, you've done alot of weird things and this counts as one of them." Phoenix said Taryse nodded in agreement, Nero turned to them wondering what they were implying. "But we've seen you do worse, we're in." Phoenix accepted, Taryse also accepted with a heartedly smile. The others also agreed to the idea. Jack had volunteered to oversee the match as a referee. While Jessie had gone to Jack's office to get a bullhorn to act as the starting horn.

"So who wants to fight first?" Jack said calling the first combatants. Dark Phoenix and Zane had volunteered at the same time stepping forward.

"Well this should be interesting the Ixa-system fights against the Dark Kiva-system, a system it was born to defeat." Nero commented.

"What are you doing here Nero?" Kiba asked. "I thought you were on the other side."

"Like I said for now I'm acting in Keitarou's stead." Nero repeated. Jessie came back with the bullhorn in hand and handed it to Jack. The two riders stared at eachother.

_"Sono inochi... Kami ni kaeshinai!" _Zane said in mild-intimidation.

"Be grateful! It's extermination time!" Dark Kivat responded flying around Dark Phoenix.

_Ready._

_Biting._

Henshin.

Jack: "First battle Kamen Rider Ixa VS Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Begin."

Jack sounded the horn. The two riders wasted no time as they jumped at eachother. Dark Phoenix started off faking a one-two punch and tried to catch Zane off guard with a spin kick. Zane was caught off guard for a sec but was able to block the kick in time with his arm. He then responded with a kick of his own in to Dark Phoenix's back setting him off balance. Letting go of the leg Zane gripped his Ixa Calibur pointing it at Dark Phoenix's chest he pulled the trigger blasting Dark Phoenix a good distance away. Switching from gun mode to blade mode Zane charged at the fallen rider. Getting up on his feet Dark Phoenix was able to pull out the Zanvat sword and block when Zane swiped at him. Swatting the sword away Zane ferociously slashed at Dark Phoenix. Stopping with the slashes Zane finished with a kick to the chest. Tumbling down to the ground Dark Phoenix's armor was smoking from the rapid slashs.

"That's weird." Phoenix said noticing something the others couldn't see.

"What's weird?" Taryse asked.

"The way Dark Phoenix is acting." Phoenix pointed out.

"What's so weird about that?" Hao asked looking closer in to the battle.

"Well the fact that he's not really trying to attack." Phoenix said.

"Really? Because to me it looks like Zane's not giving Dark Phoenix a chance to attack." Jessie said watching Zane block a slash attack. Zane then threw the sword aside and stabbed Dark Phoenix in the chest.

"Trust me I know, after all he's my clone remember." Phoenix said. The others gave puzzled looks and shrugged their shoulders and continued to watch the one-sided match. Zane continued to relentlessly attack Dark Phoenix, punching him in the helmet and followed up with a return slash. Dark Phoenix was knocked down to Nero's feet.

"You done?" Nero asked. Dark Phoenix got up off the floor and on to his feet.

"Yeah I'm done." Dark Phoenix said rotating his head, he then slowly and calmly walked towards Zane.

"The real fights begins now." Phoenix commented watching intently.

Zane looked at Dark Phoenix with a skeptical look and readied himself. Zane then charged running towards Dark Phoenix who continued to walk unfazed by Zane's sudden charge. Swinging his sword forward Zane lodged it in Dark Phoenix's shoulder. Dark Phoenix still acting unfazed grabbed on to Zane's wrist. Zane tried to forcibly take his wrist back but found he was unable to get his wrist free. While stuck Dark Phoenix slashed away at Zane. Hearing his screams of pain Dark Phoenix finished with a kick to the gut letting of Zane's wrist but taking the Ixa Calibur. With Zane still withering pain Dark Phoenix shot at him with the calibur.

With his armor smoking Zane fell on one knee. Walking up to the fallen rider Dark Phoenix pointed the calibur at the front of Zane's helmet.

"I win." Dark Phoenix said. Zane was not ready to comply with that and so when Dark Phoenix was about to press the trigger Zane shifted to burst mode. With the change a burst of heat shot out of the suit and damaged Dark Phoenix making him scream from the burning pain.

_Fight for justice_

_Dare yori mo jibun ga_

_Fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa_

_Fight for justice_

_Tsuranuku tame ni nara_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

_Tsuyoi mono ga kanarazu tadashii shinjiteru_

_Unmei nante jakusha no Excuse_

Zane was not about to stop there as he took the Ixariser from his mouthpiece. Pressing the code of 1-9-3 in Zane transformed in to Rising Ixa. Inserting the handle in to the phone Zane fired the gun pushing Dark Phoenix back.

_Fight for justice_

_Dareka no tame ja naku_

_Jibun no iki kata wo shoumei shitai_

_Fight for justice_

_Seigi no tame ni nara_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

Getting back on his feet Zane continued to fire at Dark Phoenix. Being overwhelmed by the rapid sucession of shots Dark Phoenix switched the gun in to sword mode and recklessly threw the Ixa Calibur at Zane. Dodging the sword Zane lost his foot for a moment.

_Kuro ka shiro ka kono me de mita_

_Shinjitsu shika shinyou shinai_

_(Right for the system You just trust me,follow me)_

_Dareka no koe mimi wo kiseba_

_Yusaburarete mayoi umareru_

_Heiwa na machi obiyakasu kanousei aru mono_

_Sore ga dare de mo yurusanai Judgement_

With the loss of footing Zane accidently gave Dark Phoenix an opening. Feeding the Dogga fuestle to Dark Kivat the hammer was summoned. Zane seeing the summoning acted quickly and fed the same looking fuestle used to summon the Dogga Hammer in to his own belt.

_Dogga Fake._

The Dogga Hammer was then forcibly taken away from Dark Phoenix and flew in to the hands of Zane.

_Fight for Justice_

_Dare yori mo jibun ga_

_Fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa_

_Fight for Justice_

_Tsuranuku tame ni nara_

_Subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

Putting aside his Ixariser Zane gripped on to the hammer with both hands. He then jumped at Dark Phoenix and slammed the hammer down hard. Continuing to pound down on Dark Phoenix, he rendered Dark Phoenix completely defenseless.

_Kaze tsuyoku tatake_

_Kono mune no kawaki togirenu you ni_

_Mada kanpeki chikazukenai_

_Iradatsu kokoro ga seigi o hoshigaru_

_Fight for Justice_

_Dareka no tame ja naku_

_Jibun no ikikata o shoumei shitai_

_Fight for Justice_

_Seigi no tame ni nara_

_Subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

Slamming Dark Phoenix one more time Zane threw the hammer aside. Retrieving his Ixariser Zane took the Riser fuestle from the gun handle and fed it to his belt. Energy then charged to the tip of his gun pressing the trigger he executed the Final Rising Blast. With the shot conecting Dark Phoenix was frozen in place. Jumping up Zane rider kicked the frozen Dark Phoenix. Falling to the ground Dark Kivat flew off the belt and Dark Phoenix's transformation was cancelled.

Jack: "And the winner is Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form."

Canceling his transformation Zane walked over to the fallen bird. Standing over Dark Phoenix, Zane stuck out his hand. Dark Phoenix smiled and got up on his own. Zane stood surprirsed that Dark Phoenix was able to stand up on his own considering the beating he had gotten from Zane.

"Thanks for the match." Dark Phoenix said walking over to his team. Dark Kivat flew back to its master and perched himself in his usual spot on Dark Phoenix's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Zane said wondering if Dark Phoenix had tried to win the match. Feeling he'll never Zane walked back to his own team.

"So can you tell me why you went easy on him?" Nero asked Dark Phoenix.

"I guess didn't feel up to it." Dark Phoenix shrugged taking a seat. Turning away from Dark Phoenix Jack called up the participates Sha Jien volunteered this time followed closely by Hao. Walking to their places the two had already summoned/taken out their belts.

_Standing by._

"Henshin."

_Complete._

Jack: "The second battle Kamen Rider Agito VS Kamen Rider Orga. Begin."

With the sounding of the horn the two began their match.

* * *

Teddy watched Jaden through the window making sure Jaden wouldn't do anything to harm Keitarou but so far the only thing that has happened is nothing. Jaden was calmly sitting in a chair he had grabbed from somewhere in the room and placed it near Keitarou's bed. And from there Jaden was talking to Keitarou as if he all well. Teddy had a weird feeling, even though Keitarou was unconscious he could feel that Jaden could hear Keitarou loud and clear.

"Twelve years." Jadensaid counting the years. "Its been twelve years since I made you and you're still kicking strong."

From inside Jaden's head he heard a voice quite similar to Keitarou. 'Yeah and enough to kick your ass.'

"Really now? You can barely take a blast from a simple bomb much less my Armageddon Break."

'Shut up you bastard. It's your fault that I'm here in the first place.'

"Yes but that was your own choice after all."

'I don't regret it.'

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have used more of my own DNA in constructing you."

'Please 30% of you is enough if it weren't for Nero's DNA I've might have turned in to you.'

"That would have been bad after all with just 30% you can talk to me through my very own mind and more and the results could be phenomenal."

'Tell me again why you're here?'

"Like I said to your imagin friend outside can't a father see his own child."

'Yeah if you really cared for me that much you wouldn't have kicked me out a year ago.'

"Fair enough. I'm here to kill time. All preparations for the finale have been completed and until then there is nothing left to do."

'It figures you would come here for a selfish reason like that.'

"Oh come now its not like you can talk with anybody else in the state you're in now."

'Better that talking to you.'

"Still we might as well talk."

'Then talk.'

"What exactly did you do for the past year?"

'I've watched over my original watching him grow and change and see how he faces the challenges that are thrown at him.'

"What do you plan for the future?"

'After your dead I guess work as a teacher at the new academy Jack's opening up.'

"Yes I do remember hearing a rumor that dear ol' Jack was going to create a school for the next generation of riders."

'Yeah too bad you won't live to see it.'

"Yes that is too bad."

'You're agreeing with me?!'

"Yes after all I won't be alive to see the new world."

'What are you planning?'

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, its what 'they' are planning."

'They?'

"Yes I'm nothing more than a caretaker of beings fit to rule this planet and all is set from them."

'Who?'

"I'm sorry but you'll find out." Jaden then got up from his seat.

'Jaden wait, who? Who are you protecting?' Jaden ignored the shouts in his mind and proceded to block them out. Walking to the exit Jaden came to face with Teddy.

"I thank you for moment." Jaden thanked Teddy and walked away. Teddy watched as Jaden walked towards the elevators.

'Jaden you bastard!' Keitarou continued to scream in his head.

* * *

Back at the match between Hao and Sha Jien things were coming to a close. Hao wanting to finish it on the next strike had just entered Shining Form.

"Emperor's Fist: Way of the Agito! Shining Rider Kick!"

Concentrating his Agito powers Hao jumped up and shot towards Sha Jien like a speed missile.

_Yami no naka mitsumete 'ru..._

_Te wo nabashi... Tsukamitore Kimi motomeru mono_

_Mata dare ka ga heiki na kao wo shite_

_Yume da to waratte mo... _

_Ready to Go, Count Zero Kamen Raidaa AGITO_

_Kimi no mama de kawareba ii_

_Here we Go, Count Zero Kamen Raidaa AGITO_

_Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on!_

Sha Jien was not ready to go down as he pressed the enter button on his Orga Phone.

_Exceed Charge._

Sha Jien then stabbed hi Orga Stlanzer out and from it a giant photon blade shot out clashing with Hao's rider kick. The two were now in a stalemate as the two attacks clashed.

_Atarashii hokori ni wa..._

_Atarashii... itami sae tomonau darou_

_Sono dare mo ga akiramesou na_

_Nani ka ni tachiagaru_

_Ready to Go, Count Zero Kamen Raidaa AGITO_

_Mite 'ru dake no kimi de ii kai?_

_Here we Go, Count Zero Kamen Raidaa AGITO_

_Ima kimi ga inai to... Get On!_

Hao then concentrated harder on his powers and began to break through the photon blade. Sha Jien stayed strong as he placed both hands on his sword. Hao continued to concentrate on his powers, as he continued to break through the blade when he shot through the rest of the blade and connected with Sha Jien's chest. Getting knocked back Sha Jien landed on the floor with a thud as the Orga Phone slid out of the belt and Sha Jien reverted to civilian form.

Jack: "And the winner is Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form."

"Wow that some hit." Sha Jien groaned. Sha Jien then noticed Hao had his hand out. Unlike Dark Phoenix Sha Jien took the hand. Helping Sha Jien up to his feet the two riders shook hands.

"You're not bad." Hao complimented. "Wonder why you didn't enter the top sixteen."

"Personally I don't have any interest in the tournament." Sha Jien said walk back to his team. Hao grinned and walked back to his own team.

Jack: "Will the next two participents please step up."

"I'll go this time." Kiba said jumping up.

"I'll go." Taryse said about to walk to the middle when Phoenix stopped her.

"Be careful." Phoenix told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Taryse reassured Phoenix with a smile. Taking a breath she walked to the middle coming face to face with Kiba. The two thrust their advent decks out.

"So you're also an advent rider." Kiba said.

"This match should be interesting." Taryse said.

"If you do not fight, you not survive." Kiba referenced the Ryuki origins. Taryse stayed silent. As their V-buckles appeared the two called out.

"Henshin."

Jack: "Third battle-"

"Wait a minute!" Shouted a voice. The two groups turned to a running Travis. "Sorry I'm late I was just finishing Nero's favor."

"And its about time." Nero said walking up to Travis. "Did you finish it?"

"Only up to this." Travis held up an advent card. "BumbleBee'll bring the rest."

"Hope he comes soon things are starting to take off." Nero said taking the advent card. "Hey Kiba. Here." Nero tossed Kiba the new card. Looking at the card Kiba gave a confused look seeing on how the card was blank.

"Nero this card is blank." Kiba gave a confused putting the card in to his advent deck.

"Don't worry about it come to you." Nero said walking back to his team. Travis walked the opposite way and what he missed and the group were happy to oblige and fill him in.

Jack: "Third battle Kamen Rider Femme VS Kamen Rider Abyss. Begin."

Kiba jumped back at he sound of the horn. He then drew a card from his deck and fed it to his Abyss Visor.

_Strike Vent._

Summoning his Abyss Claw Kiba performed his Abyss Smash shooting high-powered streams of water at Taryse.

_Guard Vent._

Taryse summoned her shield an blocked the streams of water. Kiba seeing the shield punched again making the streams of water more powerful. By the power of the streams Taryse was getting pushed back. Thinking hard Taryse loaded her Blanc Visor.

_Advent._

From the streams Taryse's advent monster Blancwing flew out and attacked Kiba. Completely caught of guard Kiba broke off from his attack and rolled away from Blancwing's swooping attack. Taryse took her visor in hand and ran towards Kiba. Thrusting her rapier barely had time to dodge as the rapier skimmed his armor. Kiba threw his leg up in a kick to the chest but was thwarted with Taryse's shield. She then tried again with a thrust attack. Kiba responded by swatting the rapier away and took to backhand the shield away. Kiba then followed up with a perfectly place punch to the head.

"Careful some sharks swim in packs." Kiba said feeding another card to his visor.

_Advent._

Kiba's contract monster Abysslasher and Abysshammer jumped out and attacked Taryse. She defended herself the best she could with two opponents.

"You're pretty good at handling two opponents at once but how about three." Kiba said with a bit of a sadisitic tone.

_Sword Vent._

Jumping forward Kiba came down slashing Taryse in the back. Screaming pain Taryse could only feel more pain as she was thrown across the battlefield. Kiba pointed at Taryse, Kiba's contract monster Abysshammer had apparently understood what Kiba meant and fired of the missile launchers at the front of its chest at Taryse, blasting her even farther.

"I never knew Kiba could be so relentless." Nero said astounded on how cruel Kiba was being.

"We didn't know either." Dark Phoenix confessed.

"Usually Kiba is such a nice, sweet guy the way he's acting right now is..." Azulana trailed off.

"Like a shark." Sha Jien said.

"I think I can clarrify what's going on." Jack said walking over to team.

"Then please tell why Kiba is fight so relentlessly." Dark Phoenix said.

"It's the way he fights and it always has been." Jack said.

"Always? Has been?" Nero couldn't help but point out the way the words were being used. Jack nodded.

"Kiba comes from a family that have taken out a lot of loans from the wrong people." Jack explained.

"Just Hao." Nero said.

"Right since Kiba's family has no money to pay back the collectors that come by the house say they'll take a compensation."

"The compensation being family members." Sha Jien said. Jack nodded again.

"Kiba didn't agree with this and chose to fight and you can see the result of it." Jack motioned to Kiba fighting.

"How long has he been fighting like that?" Azulana asked.

"Seven years. For seven years Kiba fought against those people at least until Kiba's family came to me for help. I couldn't say no not after hearing their position, I agreed to pay off their debts for nothing in return but Kiba didn't seem happy about it. Kiba came to my office the day Azulana had found Keitarou. Kiba had asked to work for me saying he wouldn't feel right if he didn't feel like he had worked for the money again I couldn't refuse and from there Kiba joined in fighting against Jaden." Jack explained Kiba's entire background.

"It seems that everybody of this group some type of background." Sha Jien said.

"Guess Keitarou has a flare of attracting interesting people." Nero said turning back to the battle.

Taryse wasn't any better than the last time Nero saw her, in fact things looked as if things had gotten worse for Taryse. She was on one knee and was panting hard, Kiba on the other hand looked as if he hasn't broken a sweat.

"I think its about time I finished you." Kiba said.

_Final Vent._

His two contract monsters merged together to create a single giant mechanical shark by the name of Abyssodon.

"Get her." Kiba ordered. From the tip of its nose a saw-blade flipped out, Abyssodon then charged at the weakened rider. "Die."

"Taryse!" Phoenix shouted watching as his fiance was about to die. When it looked Abyssodon was about to impale Taryse a huge gale of wind blew the mechanical shark away from her at the feet of Kiba.

"So she's still kicking." Kiba assumed seeing his contract monster(monsters?) be blown away. Phoenix speechless looked over to the spot where Taryse was.

_Owari no nai tatakai wo kesshite osore wa shinai_

_Kanarazu tachi agareru no sa itsu demo_

_Yurugi no nai kedakai sa wo kokoro ni idaku kagiri_

_Inochi ga hateru koto wa nai GET AND GO_

"What are you yelling about?" Taryse said. She had entered survive mode and was standing tall and well.

"Nothing." Phoenix said relieved. "Just be sure to kick his ass." Taryse smirked under her mask as she turned to Kiba.

"Its payback time." Taryse said taking out her blade.

"I'll be sure to payback in full." Kiba said still gripping his Abyss sabers.

The two charged with their sword held high. Coming in to close range the two swung their swords. The two swords clashed with a big clang.

_Nigete yuke hikari wa amarini mo chiisaku_

_Tachidomareba kanata ni kiete shimau_

_Kimi no te no nukumori tsuyoku nigiri shimete_

_Shinjiaeru sono kimochi sae arebaii_

The two pulled back on their swords and went to slashing and parrying eachother.

_Tamerawanai yuuki dake ga ima wo kowasu_

They broke off from eachother and stared off.

"I think its about time we finished this." Kiba suggested.

"I agree." Taryse said. The two drew their cards ready to finish this. Kiba had drawn the blank card Nero had given him, then it hit him.

"Wake Up Vent." Kiba said. Taryse gave a puzzled expression under her mask. "Look I've got one to." Kiba said showing the card to Taryse. The card had had the Den-O insignia on it. "Lets see who's stronger." Kiba fed it to his visors.

"Lets." Taryse agreed putting her card in the visor.

_Full Charge Vent. _

_Wake Up Vent._

_Jounetsu goto mi wo nagete mamoru beki mono ga aru _

_Iki toshi ikeru monotachi yo hageshiiku_

_Hikisakareta i__tami kara umareru ibuki ga aru_

_Yori soi arukeru toki made LET YOU GO_

In Kiva style, Taryse crossed her arms in front of her, slowly turning the arena dark. From the visor a blue stream of energy flowed in Kiba's sword. She dove into the air, and with Blancraider's support. Kiba gripped on his sword as it glowed blue. Taryse came flying down with her Empress Wing Break. Kiba came rushing and connected the kick with his sword.

"Hissatsu, Ore no Hissatsu waza! Abyss Version!" Kiba shouted as he drove his sword in to Taryse's boot. Kiba slammed Taryse down to the ground knocking off her helmet. "Straight down the middle!" Kiba shouted running to the fallen girl to finish it. But when he was about to strike her Kiba looked at her face and stopped for a split second. In that split second Taryse gripped her sword and stabbed Kiba. Kiba had also knocked himself out of his trance and swung down at the girl. The two hit at the exacty same time causing them both to knock the vent decks out of the belts at the same time.

Jack: "And the battle ends in a tie."

The two participants stood in their spots exhausted and panting hard.

"You okay?" Kiba asked Taryse putting his arm around her and helping her up.

"Yeah I'm okay." Taryse said letting him walk her to her team.

"Taryse." Phoenix said worried and relieved taking her off of Kiba's hands and in to his own. Phoenix was happy to see his fiance was well.

"That was some fight." Nero said appearing behind Kiba.

"Oh thanks." Kiba grinned.

"Your welcome." Nero said.

"Hey Kiba can I ask you something." Taryse said. Kiba nodded. "Why did you suddenly stop when you had a perfect shot at me?" Taryse inquired.

"Well at that time I noticed you looked... kind of..." Kiba trailed off. Phoenix narrowed his eyes at Kiba and started to act a little defensive as he held Taryse a little thinking Kiba had a thing for his fiance.

"Kind of what?" Nero urged for Kiba to continue.

"Like my sister." Kiba finished. Phoenix loosened his grip on Taryse a little.

"So you have a sister in that family of yours." Nero said. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah she's about sixteen years old. This is a picture of her." Kiba said taking out of his pocket.

"Woah!" Jessie and Hao had gone olge-eyed looking at the picture of Kiba's sister.

"She's quite the looker for her age." Travis complimented.

"Yeah I guess." Kiba said.

"Guess? Dude she's freaking-" Before Jessie could finish Kiba stopped him

"Okay dude older brother remember." Kiba reminded them.

"Right sorry." Jessie apoligized.

"She does kind of resemble me." Taryse said looking closer at the photo of Kiba's photo.

"Under some circumstances yes." Kiba said as Taryse handed Kiba his photo. Kiba and Nero walked back to their team spot.

Jack: "Will the next combatants please come forth."

* * *

**Okay I'm stopping it there. I'm freaking tired I worked through the night to finish this. I'll do the last two battles in a continued part of day five. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. **


	6. Day Five Continued

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Rider it rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them. **

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 6 - Day Five continued**

Jack: "Will the next participants please come forward."

"So who'll go next?" Jessie said. Looking in between Phoenix and Travis.

"I'll go." Phoenix raised his hand.

"Seriously?" Jessie said a bit surprised.

"You seem surprised." Travis noticed Jessie's change in expression.

"Yeah I thought Phoenix would like to I don't know get even with Nero." Jessie said scratching the back of his head.

"I lost, and I accept it. It was nothing personal I'm just happy that Nero used his all." Phoenix said shrugging. He then walked down to the middle to find his opponent would be Azulana. "I remember you, you're that girl that showed Nero how to use a gun."

"I introduced myself last night as Azulana Yurai." Azulana introduced herself again to the short-term memory boy.

"Right sorry." Phoenix apologized for his forgetfulness. "Lets begin. Kivat."

"Kivatte... Ikuze!" Kivat called as he flew near Phoenix's arm. The Drake Zector flew in to the scene and floated near Azulana.

_Bite._

"Henshin."

_Henshin._

Jack: "Fourth battle, Kamen Rider Kiva VS Kamen Rider Drake. Begin."

Azulana wasted no time as she quickly fired away at Phoenix. Rolling away Phoenix jumped forward with the Zanvat sword in hand. Moving away Azulana dodged the strike and quickly retaliated with gunfire. Phoenix blocked a few shots with the zanvat sword and ran forward deflecting other shots that came at him. Phoenix now in close quarters of Azulana he swung his sword forward. Azulana stopped the blade with her arm. Throwing the sword aside Azulana spun around to Phoenix's back and heel kicked him. Azulana then proceeded to fire at Phoenix blasting across the floor. Kiba then gave a confused face feeling something was off but shook it off.

"Let's try a different approach." Putting the Zanvat sword aside Phoenix took the Garuru fuestle and gave it to Kivat.

_Garuru Saber._

_Ike toshi ikeru mono subete_

_Shimei ga aru toshita nara_

_Tatakau honou shitagau dake sa Soldier_

Taking the sword in hand, his left arm turned blue and his left shoulder unchained to reveal a blue wolf's claw. Kivat's eyes changed color to cobalt blue as did the omnilens of Kiva. Feeling the surge of energy Phoenix let out a wolf howl and rushed forward.

"Turning in to a beast will be loads of help." Azulana taunted and fired at Phoenix. Phoenix dodged the shots with the speed of his wolf-like form.

_Kiba wo muite tachi ka maeru_

_Ookami no kage wo mitara_

_Takakai no yoru ga owari wo tsugeru kamo shirenai_

Phoenix with his new found speed was able to get close enough to strike Azulana but she denied Phoenix the right.

"Cast off."

_Cast Off. _

_Change Dragonfly._

The armor of mask form flew off of Azulana, slamming in to Phoenix knocking him back.

_Karamitsuita ito no you ni_

_Unmei ga kousaku suru_

_Tatakau jibun wo shijitsuzukeru Soldier_

Phoenix rebounding from the blow, Phoenix charged with full power at Azulana.

_Kakurete mo nigeta toshite mo_

_Nokoriga wo chizu ni hashiru_

_Tsumetaku Kagayaku katana ga oitsumeru_

_Shout in the Moonlight_

_Shout in the Moonlight_

Azulana was already prepared as she had folded the wings back: "Rider Shooting."

_Rider Shooting._

Pulling the trigger she fired the ball of tachyon energy blasting Phoenix back and out of Garuru form.

Panting hard Phoenix lay on the floor in pain: "This is getting me nowhere fast."

"So lets try a different method master." Kivat suggested summoning the Basshaa fuestle.

_Basshaa Magnum._

Obtaining the gun in his right hand his whole right arm became a shade of green, with a fish's fin taking up his shoulderpad. The chest armour became a scaly, green version of what it was and the eyes of both Kiva and Kivat became green.

_Sasaikomi obiki yoseru_

_Hyper na kankaku_

Now the two were in terms evenly matched. Azulana wasn't intimidated by Phoenix's transformation and to show it she fired at him. Phoenix with the enhanced senses he got from the change was able to shoot down all of Azulana's shots with his magnum.

_Togi sumase yobi samase_

_Special na kankaku_

_Mimi o sumashie kikitore_

Seeing her shots were ineffective she tried different approach. Azulana ran forward in hope of getting closer. Phoenix in wanting to keep the distance shot at Azulana. Copying Phoenix's movements from before she shot down the most of the shots.

"Clock Up."

_C__lock Up._

Using clock up to dodge the last of the shots she disappeared in to the world invisible to most.

_Ichibyou go ni okoru mirai_

_Chikara dake ni torawarete_

_Jiyuu wasureta shunkan ni_

But not invisible to Phoenix. He was able to Azulana in his Basshaa form, and in able to still see her Phoenix shot at Azulana.

_Nomikoemarete yuku you na_

_Mou nigerarenai Innocent Trap_

_(When you see the eyes got to give it up)_

_Don't realize that you in to the trap_

_When you see the eyes got to give it up _

_Nobody can run away... Innocent Trap_

But it seems that even if Phoenix could see Azulana it didn't make any difference. Azulana while in clock up was easily able to dodge Phoenix's bullets. But being unable to hit Azulana didn't deter Phoenix as he followed Azulana with a trail of bullets.

"Its about time we ended this game of tag." Phoenix said lowering his magnum to Kivat.

_Basshaa Bite._

Turning the stadium dark a half-moon was seen in the background. And at his feet Phoenix created a pool of water. The pool of water then started to collect in to the tip of the magnum. Stopping Azulana watched Phoenix from inside of Clock up. Pressing the trigger Phoenix fired the compressed water. Seeing that he fired Azulana continued to run through Clock up in an escape of the shot. But her gesture was futile, even though Azulana was in clock up the shot followed her and eventually caught up to her. Getting knocked out of Clock up Azulana laid on the floor in pain with her armor smoking.

"Looks like it wasn't my imagination." Kiba said.

"So noticed it to." Dark Phoenix said. Kiba nodded.

"As did I." Sha Jien said. Nero confused on what the three meant turned to them and asked.

"What did you three notice?"

"Azulana." Dark Phoenix said. "She's not acting like herself."

"What do you mean?" Nero inquired.

"What we mean is, her moves are usually sincere and graceful like a dancers." Kiba said. "She's also quick and powerful, like a gust of wind but now..." Kiba broke off unable to explain.

"But now her moves have become dull and slow. Its as if she can't concentrate." Sha Jien completed for Kiba. Nero turned back to the battle and saw that Azulana was getting pushed back.

_'What's wrong with me why can't I fight back.' _Azulana scolded herself also noticing her sloppiness. _'I just don't understand. Right now I'm supposed to be winning but for some reason I can't concentrate. __.' _Azulana continued to scold herself. Azulana was knocked back again as she was hit by another Aqua Tornado. Her transformation started to flicker. Loosing concentration she wondered if this meant the end. She sat up to notice she was at the feet of Nero. "Nero?"

"How much longer are you going to be depressed?"

Confused Azulana stood up. "What are you talking about I'm not depressed."

"Really? Then tell me what was up with you. You were doing just fine a little while ago but now, not so much." Nero said.

"I'm just tired that's all." Azulana told Nero. Nero didn't look convinced.

"To me it looks like you still haven't gotten over Keitarou." Nero said. Azulana stiffened up a little at the mention of Keitarou. "Didn't I already tell you. Stop being so depressed, stop feeling sorry for Keitarou."

"Easier said than done." Azulana mumbled.

"I know you're worried about Keitarou but come on. If he saw you like this he'd be disappointed." Azulana then came in to the realization of what Nero was saying. "I mean really, if Keitarou was here he'd be asking about what happened to that 'interesting' girl." Azulana looked up to Nero. Nero smirked.

"You're just as annoying as him." Azulana said making Nero falter. Turning around Azulana took a breath and exhaled. "But you're right." Azulana then walked forward and saw Phoenix was waiting patiently for her. "Sorry for the wait."

"Its okay. I don't mind waiting for victory." Phoenix said firing another Aqua Tornado. Standing unfazed by the shot Azulana walked forward towards the incoming shot and spun around it. During the spin Azulana had fired at the tornado. When she stood infront of the tornado it exploded. "I hope you can wait a little longer because I'm going to be the one winning."

"We'll see." Phoenix responded. Wasting no time Phoenix fired more shots at Azulana.

* * *

Teddy continued to watch the door to Keitarou's room. Turning his head to the window he gasped at what he saw.

"Teddy." Keitarou had awakened. "Teddy are you there?" Keitarou called out weakly. Quickly opening the door Teddy rushed to Keitarou's side.

"Keitarou!" Teddy yelled happy.

"Not so loud." Keitarou scolded. Keitarou rubbed his head in pain and irritation. "If this is what a hangover feels l'm never going to drink."

"Its good to see your okay." Teddy said regaining his calm composure.

"Almost okay." Keitarou corrected.

"Almost?" Teddy inquired confused and worried. That's when Keitarou's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Keitarou gripped his stomach, smiling sheepishly.

"It can't be helped." Teddy said. "I'll be back in a moment with something to eat."

"Hospital?" Keitarou made a gagging sound.

"There is nothing else for you to eat." Teddy said.

"Your kidding." Keitarou groaned. Teddy smiled happy to see Keitarou as energetic as ever. Turning to get Keitarou his lunch Teddy was stopped by Keitarou asking for a favor.

"Do you think you could get two lunches?"

"Are you really that hungry?" Teddy asked. Keitarou just rolled his eyes the other way. "Two lunches it is." Teddy turned exiting walking to the cafeteria.

Keitarou looked towards the window when Teddy left the room. "The other lunch isn't for me. Its for our guest." Keitarou said still looking at the window. Outside the hospital a woman walked up to the hospital. Entering she walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me." Getting the attention of the clerk. "Where is the room that holds Keitarou Mikuchi?" The clerk didn't respond as she just stared at the woman. "Excuse me, but where is Keitarou Mikuchi's room?" The woman asked again. The clerk apologized for staring and told the woman where the room was. "Thank you."

The woman than walked off towards the elevator. As she walked the woman was accompanied by stares. The men and women that stared at her couldn't help but stare at the woman's beauty. The men were almost drooling while the women stood in awe of her beauty, wondering on how they could become at beautiful as her.

Ignoring the staring she flipped her hair behind her and entered the elevator. Making it up to the floor Keitarou was on she walked towards his room.

"Sweet mashed potatoes." Keitarou smiled happily. What Teddy had brought in from the cafeteria had surprised Keitarou. Even though half of the food were greens Keitarou didn't mind under how big the meat was along with the mashed potatoes.

"It's good you like it." Teddy said. A knock on the door was heard.

"So our guest has finally arrived." Keitarou said taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Guest?" Teddy wondered. Walking towards the door he opened it.

"Is Keitarou Mikuchi available?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes." Teddy said a little taken back by her beauty even though he was an imagin.

"I've been expecting you. Please come in I have a tray of food for you." Keitarou offered holding the tray towards the woman.

"Thank you." The woman said taking a chair and placing next to Keitarou's bed. Taking the tray the woman smiled.

"You know this woman, Keitarou?" Teddy inquired.

"Yes I do. She's a hybrid." Keitarou said quite casually

"Hybrid!" Teddy shouted surprised remembering the creatures that attacked Skydome city.

"And from what I'm sensing a lion." Keitarou guessed still being casual.

"You got it." The woman nodded still smiling.

"So what's your name? Or do should I just call you kitty?" Keitarou said.

"I prefer the name Asuka." Asuka clarified.

"Well then 'Asuka' what are you doing here?" Keitarou questioned still eating his lunch.

"I wanted to see you." Asuka answered picking up her fork and went to eat her food.

"And your reason?" Keitarou continued to question.

"I just wanted to see you." Asuka answered again looking up to Keitarou.

"Such an innocent reason I don't think so." Keitarou said in doubt just like when Jaden was around.

"Oh really." The expression in Asuka's eyes changed to that of a lion hunting its prey.

"Teddy." Teddy looked up to Keitarou. "Close the curtains and wait outside." Keitarou ordered.

"But." Teddy protested but Keitaoru wouldn't have it.

"Now." Teddy gave in upon the tone of his voice. Closing the curtain that allowed people to look in to this room Teddy exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"So we're finally alone." Asuka purred.

"I wonder about that." Keitarou said eyeing Asuka.

"Their is no reason to be so hostile." Asuka put the chair aside to sit on the bed. "After all I did come here for you."

"Why me Nero's the white lion." Keitarou said.

"So you know about that." Asuka with an amused face.

"Of course, I am the clone." Keitarou clarified.

"Which is why I came for you." Asuka leaned closer to Keitarou.

"Why?" Keitarou questioned. "I was considered a failure when the process to clone the white lion failed."

"Simple." Asuka answered. "When Nero becomes my pet you'll become the lion."

"I don't follow." Keitarou said confused.

Asuka smiled. "Even if the white lion project was a failure, there's still you. Keitarou your powerful and I want that power. I want you to be the one to protect me and kill all who defy me." Asuka reached to touch his cheek but Keitarou moved away.

"Thanks but I rather not become your excutioner." Keitarou glared.

"Wether you like it or not, you will be mine." Asuka said. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and then got up from the bed.

"I will kill you." Keitarou said.

"I'll be waiting." Asuka said opening the door. Bowing to Teddy in thanks she walked away. As soon as she was gone Keitarou wiped his cheek.

"Teddy." Keitarou turned to Teddy.

"Yes."

"Don't tell anybody about Asuka unless I say so, okay." Keitarou ordered. Teddy just looked at Keitarou debating whether he should go with what Keitarou said.

Teddy sighed. "Fine." Keitarou then smiled and fell back in to the bed.

* * *

"Woah!" Phoenix gasped as his feet were swept away. Azulana had sweeped kicked his feet and used the momentum to spin up to her feet and kick Phoenix away from her. Phoenix went even farther when Azulana had stopped spinning and fired away at him. Skidding across the floor jumped to his feet and charged forward firing shots from his magnum. Azulana slipped past the bullets and placed her feet so she could execute a roundhouse kick. Phoenix dodged by ducking under the kick coming behind Azulana. Backhanding Azulana had only knocked her shoulder making her spin around to face him. Azulana then fired at the unprepared bat pushing him back.

"Maybe I should have listened to mom and taken those dance lessons." Phoenix said with his armor smoking. He was starting to find himself in a diffucult situation against Azulana's dancing style.

"You should've you would have stood a better chance if knew how to dance." Azulana taunted firing more shots at Phoenix. Phoenix just slashed the shots away with his newly summoned Zanvat sword.

"You know I've really had enough of you." Phoenix said taking dragon shaped fuestle. "So I'm just going to end it here."

_Tasulot._

"Pyun Pyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tasulot flew over to Phoenix and shattered the chains around his shoulders. The shoulder pads unwrapped and formed golden wings. Tatsulot flew around Phoenix and then attached to his wrist.

_Henshin!_

A golden light engulfed Phoenix and he felt the Kiva armor change. It took on a regal golden tone, with the Wake Up Wings front and center as chest armor. Flames had engulfed Phoenix but he simplely swung his arm making the flames disappear revealing his golden armor.

"Not bad." Azulana complimented. "But I'm better, Clock Up."

_Clock Up._

"Please like that'll work." Phoenix said with confidence. He was full of confidence since he could see Azulana. He punched infront of him to first knock Azulana out of clock up and then he slashed her twice. Pumping the living Zanvat hilt charging the power of the blade, Phoenix slashed Azulana a few more times. Azulana was defenseless as she was continuely slashed until she was finally stabbed flying back on to her stomach. She panted as she slowly got up on one knee.

"Hey boss." Travis heard somebody call him. He looked over to see Bumblebee holding a long package. Quietly slipping away without being noticed Travis went over to Bumblebee to talk about the specs of the package.

"Give up." Phoenix requested. "You can't beat me, not anymore." Phoenix waited for Azulana to give her answer as she got up.

"Rider Shooting."

_Rider Shooting._

Phoenix sighed as Azulana fired. Detaching the Zanvat Fuestle from the sword, Phoenix gave it to Kivat to play.

_Wake Up!_

Slowly dragging Zanvat up the sword as if he was drawing a sword, the blade started to glow to blood red. Phoenix then swung the sword connecting with the ball of tachyon energy. Phoenix put more muscle in to his swing as he batted the ball away right back at Azulana with an amount of his own energy. Azulana was unable to dodge as she was forced to the ground by her own attack.

"Like I already said give up." Phoenix requested.

"Never, he wouldn't have given up. So neither will I." Azulana referrenced Keitarou.

"Then try this." Travis called out. Azulana saw Travis toss something towards so she held out her hand.

"Hyper Zector." Azulana said looking at what landed in her hand.

"Try it." Travis requested. Azulana nodded and attached the zector to her belt.

"Hyper Cast Off." Azulana then pushed down on the lever.

_Hyper Cast Off._

Azulana's armor changed as it went through the hyper cast off. The armor changed similar to Kabuto's armor with few differences. The only differences were there were small bits of armor on both arms, the armor didn't seem as bulky as Kabuto's and on her back were two dragonfly wings attached to her shoulders.

_Change Hyper Dragonfly._

"Not impressed." Phoenix said only making Azulana smirk under her mask.

"What else you got Travis?" Azulana asked expecting more.

"Just this." Travis said holding a long item. He then threw it towards Azulana. Catching it she looked over it to see it was a shaped like a sniper gun. The only thing missing was a handle and a barrel. The Drake Zecter then flew off the grip and landed on the spot where the barrel would be. Acting on intuition she attached the grip to the spot where the handle was.

"Freedom Zecter." Azulana named the gun.

"I admit, I like the name." Phoenix admitted. "But do you really think it'll work against me."

"Yes." Azulana answered simply. She aimed the gun and fired but no bullet came out.

"Looks like its a dud." Phoenix said but Azulana scoffed.

"You really think so." Azulana smirked. Phoenix shook his head but he soon stopped when he felt a bullet pierce his armor.

"What?" Phoenix gasped as his armor was smoking. Azulana smirked and fired some more at Phoenix. He was unable to fight as his armor was continuesly shot by invisible bullet. Watching Nero smirked as he watched his gun instructer shoot down his best friend/brother.

"I now see why Keitarou likes her." Nero whispered.

"Did you say something Nero?" Dark Phoenix asked.

"No." Nero denied.

"Well if you're not going to say something then I will. Why is Phoenix getting shot when there are no bullets?" Kiba inquired.

"There are bullets Kiba. You just can't see them." Nero explained.

"What?" Kiba said confused.

"You see that gun I had Travis design has a special ability. You see the bullets that Azulana is shooting are actually going through the clock up realm." Nero continued to explain.

"Seriously?" Kiba said astounded.

"Yeah." Nero nodded.

"That's why it looks like Phoenix is getting hit by nothing." Sha Jien connected the dots in his head.

Having enough of being pummeled by invisible bullets Phoenix gripped his sword. Shouting a battle cry Phoenix slashed in front of him destroying the bullets. "Enough!" Phoenix shouted now angry. He charged at Azulana with his sword held high. Phoenix slashed down at Azulana but she side-stepped the slash. She used the butt of her gun to whack Phoenix in the head and before he could rebound from the hit Azulana did a roundhouse kick. Azulana then quickly pointed the freedom zecter at Phoenix and pulled the trigger. Phoenix was flung back landing on his feet he skid across the floor.

She aimed the gun again but when she gripped the handle she felt it move back. Confused she lightly pulled the handle back. It locked in place making the angle of it diagnol instead of straight. "I wonder what'll do now." Aiming the gun she fired but unlike her previous shots this one was visible.

Being able to see the bullet now Phoenix swatted it away. "Looke like your bullets finally gave out on you." Azulana was thinking the same thing but she soon stopped when she noticed the bullet curve. The bullet then curved and shot itself right back at Phoenix who was now clutching a smoking arm.

"I get it." Azulana said in understanding. She pointed the gun away from Phoenix in three directions and fired a number of shots.

"What's Azulana doing?" Kiba wondered.

"She found the second function." Nero smirked.

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_

_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_

_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

The bullets that Azulana fired then arced and flew towards Phoenix.

"Great." Phoenix said irritated. As the bullets came closer to him he tried to either swat them away or jump away.

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_

_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_

_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

Azulana wouldn't give Phoenix a chance as she put the handle back to its first position. She fired at the busy Phoenix who was soon taken off his pace as he was shot in the shoulder. And then overwhelmed by the number of bullets.

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_

_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_

She then pushed down on lever of the hyper zector.

_Maxium Rider Power._

Parts of her armor then opened up and the wings on her back pointed out. Putting the wings together on the Drake she aimed carefully.

_Maxium Hyper Hurricane._

_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_

_That's my pride tada hitori_

_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

Panting hard Phoenix stood with his armor smoking in multiple places. Looking towards Azulana he saw her prepare her final attack. Seeing her aim Phoenix chuckled, still panting he stood tall excepting his defeat. Azulana pulled the trigger. Phoenix was flung back by the hurricane-shaped shot, landing Kivat fell off the belt as did Tatsulot of his wrist.

Jack: "The winner is Kamen Rider Drake Hyper Form."

When Jack finished the call Taryse ran over to the fallen bird.

"Phoenix!" She called. "Phoenix come on say something."

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." Phoenix groaned.

"Sorry about that." Azulana apologized.

"Its alright." Phoenix shrugged off. He held out his hand to Taryse who took and became his support. "How about a rematch sometime."

"Sure." Azulana nodded. Phoenix smiled as he was walked over to the bench with the help of Taryse.

Jack: "Will the final contestants please step up."

"Looks like its finally my turn." Nero said taking a breath.

"You'll be fine." Azulana reassured walking towards the bench. Kiba back Nero up with a thumbs up while Sha Jien silently nodded. Nero smiled knowing that even though these weren't his friends but they felt the same.

"So which one of you two is next?" Hao asked Travis and Jessie.

"Its obviously going to be Travis." Jessie said nonchalantly.

"You sure?" Travis asked him.

"Of course. I want to save my fight with Nero for the finals." Travis hummed as he walked to the center.

"I though I'd be fighting you, Travis." Nero smirked.

"Hey, don't think I'll be easy." Travis remarked.

"Of course not." Nero also expecting this.

"Here." Travis handed Nero a Deneb mini-mask.

"Good, now let's begin." Both taking out their belts the two prepared to henshin. But before Nero transformed he put the mini-mask over the SetTouch of the belt.

_Standing by._

"Henshin."

_Complete._

_Strike Form._

"Didn't work." Nero said disappointed.

"Still needs some tweeking." Travis shrugged. Nero took of the mask and put it to the side of his belt.

Jack: Final battle, Kamen Rider Delta VS Kamen Rider New Den-O. Begin!

Travis started off by quickly raising up his Delta Mover at Nero's head.

* * *

**Honoomaru: I'm just going to leave it there. I haven't updated for sooooo long I have a feeling all my readers have forgotten about me. But I can't blame them. That's chapter 6, chapter 7 will be the last of the fights between Nero's group and Keitarou's. And we'll continue on with the main plot. I hope you guys enjoyed also do me a big favor guys. PM me every now and then to tell me to get off my lazy ass and write the stories, I have a habit of just sitting around the house doing nothing until I get told/yelled at to do something. **


	7. Day Seven

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Neither do I own Tournament Kamen Riderit rightfully belongs to DJDiddyDog he's just letting me use it for now. I also do not own any of the characters but I do own a few of them. Just to say I'm going to be using text from Tournament Kamen Rider again.**

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: One Interesting Week**

**Chapter 8 - Day Seven**

_About three months later..._

"Keitarou hurry up we're going to be late." Azulana yelled.

"I'm ready, I'm just looking for Dark Phoenix. Where is he?" Keitarou said as he ran in to the room.

"He went ahead. Come on we're going to be late!" Azulana repeated.

"Okay, okay." Keitarou yelled running to the cockpit of the black denliner he 'inherited.'

* * *

Walking out of a store Kiba and Sha Jien stood in dressed in tuxedos.

"Man this is just not my style." Kiba said irritated tugging at the collar of his suit.

"Will you please stop tugging at the collar." Teddy said smoothing out Kiba's suit.

"Easy for you to say your not even dressed in a tux." Kiba complained.

"Just quit complaining already." Sha Jien shushed Kiba.

"I will when you answer my question. You come from the same place as me so how come you're okay in a tux?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm better at adapting." Sha Jien responded.

"Whatever." Kiba huffed giving up.

Teddy sighed at Kiba's behavior when he looked at the time. "Be ready you two our ride is here." The two then straightened up as the black train came by. The three jumped on to the train and with all its passengers the train disappeared to its most important appointment.

_

* * *

_

"Do you, Chad Bruce Leiter, take Taryse Heather Evans to be your lawfully-wedded wife?" The vicar asked Phoenix gave his answer Azulana whacked Keitarou hard on the head.

"What was that for?" Keitarou whispered angry.

"Don't fall asleep." Azulana scolded back whispering.

"I can't help it, this isn't exactly my sort of thing." Keitarou argued.

"Guys, quiet." Dark Phoenix shushed them both.

"Then I prenounce thee, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar concluded. They turned to see Phoenix kiss Taryse. Soon after all started to stand and clap. All the guests then spilled out to the hall where the bride and groom would have their first dance.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, by request of the groom, here is the fine violin work of Wataru Kurenai."_

Wataru appeared, dressed in a full suit. Phoenix & Taryse took to the dancefloor as Wataru began playing softly to ease them into their dance. Soon everyone except Jack had followed them as Phoenix invited them up. Even the Taros had got girls dancing with them, much to the delight of Urataros & Sieg.

"Would you like to dance?" Keitarou asked Azulana who smiled in return.

"Of course." Azulana answered. Keitarou held his hand and Azulana took it and was lead to the dance floor. Dark Phoenix and Kiba smiled as they watched their friends have fun. Sha Jien sat quietly eating his meal. Teddy was off somewhere with the other taros.

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete_

_KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

_Okizari no yakusoku_

_Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

_Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

_Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

_GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou_

Sha Jien got up from his seat feeling like stretching his legs. He walked about the hall and soon enough he met up with Spike Campbell. His little brother. The two brothers smiled happy and knocked knuckles. Sha Jien ruffled Spike's hair like he was still a little kid.

_Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Tsumiageta bouheki no mukou ni yoko tawaru PAST TIMES_

_Sabitsuita BLOOD RED SKY_

Kiba heard somebody call his name and he looked over. In the doorway was Jack standing next to his family. Kiba smiled widely as he stood up. His sister came running and hugged her brother. Whole-heartedily Kiba returned the hug.

_Asu no jibun ni totte otozureru ima ni shitai kara_

_Taoreru made hashirunda_

_Mada yume ha shinkirou no kanata_

_LOOK OUT! SHOOTING STAR me wo sorasanai de_

_Tojikometeta kokoro tokihanete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Kimi no moto he FLY_

_Kiekaketa jounetsu ga yomigaeru_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_ONE MORE TRY & NO MORE CRY_

Dark Phoenix watched his original dance with his newly wed wife and he smiled. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over. He saw a girl and wondered what she wanted. The girl wondered if he wanted to dance and Dark Phoenix smiled. He said yes and led the girl to the dance floor.

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_SOONER OR LATER tamashii ha meguriau_

_WAKE UP! NAKED HEART me wo samase RIGHT NOW!_

_Umare kawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_Iroaseta sekai wo kurenaku nure!_

_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

Keitarou and Azulana continued to dance enjoying their time together. Azulana then rested her head on Keitarou's chest. Keitarou looked down to Azulana and smiled. He looked up and continued to lead through the dance.

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Owarasenai KEEP HOLDING ON!_

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Fangire, Imagin, Worms and Orphenochs began spilling into the hall. Keitarou watched as Nero and Spike's group transformed. Nero and Momotaros took their poses and ran towards the monsters leading the charge.

"Keitarou." Looking over Keitarou saw Dark Phoenix, Kiba, Sha Jien, and Teddy walk up to him.

Keitarou smiled. "What are you guys waiting for? Go get them."

"You sure you don't want any?" Dark Phoenix asked his brother.

"Yes I'm sure. Besides my rider form isn't something people should see." Keitarou smiled. "I'll be right here waiting for you guys." The group smiled as the stepped in front of Keitarou.

_Biting._

_Standing by._

"Henshin."

_Henshin. Change Dragonfly._

_Complete._

Keitarou continued to smile as he watched his friends run in to the fray.

* * *

_One year later..._

"I'm surprised." Keitarou said. "The school just started up and we already have so many students." Keitarou said watching over the students that loaded on to the boat.

"The tournament was more inspiring than you thought." Keitarou's colleague Takeru Muro said.

"I guess so." Keitarou shrugged.

"COMING THROUGH!" Keitarou heard somebody yell. The two professors turned to see who had yelled to only find something unexpected. The one who had yelled had just jumped over the two professors.

"Kids got a lot of energy." Keitarou commented watching the boy running to the ship.

"Hey he's just one of the types you'll find here." Takeru shrugged turning back to the boarding students.

"I wonder what other types we have." Keitarou wondered looking around the students. He noticed one student with a black Oni-henshin device tied to his neck. Another student was carrying a barbed-wire themed gun and tapping against his shoulder. A student bouncing a tiger vent deck in his hand with his contract beast walking beside him. He also saw a girl hug her grandpa goodbye holding an Ixa-like knuckle.

The two professors then saw a group gathering and wondered what was going on. They walked over to see what was going on when they started hearing cat-calls, flirtious lines, and compliments. "I wonder who the person is to get this much attention." Keitarou said as the two professors worked there way through the crowd to the middle.

"Okay what's going on here?" Takeru inquired.

"Nothing, professor." Keitarou froze at the sound of the voice. Looking at the person who had spoken Keitarou looked terrified. "These people were just complimenting me on my looks nothing more, nothing less." The person was Asuka.

"What are you doing here!" Keitarou shouted surprised to sere Asuka alive.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Asuka smiled.

"What you two know each other." Takeru asked looking in between them.

"Yes. I'm Asuka Genisis a friend of Keitarou." Asuka introduced herself making Keitarou roll his eyes.

"Hello. I'm Professor Takeru Muro head of the Den-O dorm. Along with Professor Mikuchi we will be your history and combat instructers." Takeru introduced the two of them.

"I'll be in your care." Asuka smiled again and turned to Keitarou.

"What?" Keitarou eyed her.

"I haven't given up on you." Asuka's smile grew even wider. "And that last hit only made me want you even more." Asuka then leaned towards Keitarou and kissed his cheek. She then smiled widely and proceeded to walk towards the boat.

The group stood stunned at Asuka's public show of affection leaving Keitarou holding his cheek surprised. "What?" Keitarou asked seeing Takeru was looking at him.

"Nothing." Takeru said looking away. "Keitarou. I think you should get on the boat." Takeru suggested as he noticed a group glare at Keitarou.

"I think I should." After that Keitarou sped off towards the boat.

"I'd advise you not to get involved with the students." Takeru yelled his last bit.

"I have a girlfriend!" Keitarou yelled at the top his lungs.

* * *

**Honoomaru: I finished this chapter a while back before I decided to retire. Since I'm not going to fully finish this story I might as well post it anyways.**


End file.
